Curves of the Hourglass REVISED
by DaBlackRose
Summary: It all begins with a ripped shirt and a distressed time guardian, culminating with Mamoru picking up the pieces of his life. Add in a plot from a mysterious stranger and the time guardian is left with only one way to save time and space from tearing apart
1. Prologue

A/N: After many years and some hard work, I've finally revised this story and developed the plot better. I hope it is more comprehensive and more fun to read.

**Report Alpha 4.2.1**

**To:** Neptune

It is worse than expected. The tremors witnessed earlier were due to severe tears in the fibers of alpha timeline itself. I need not remind you that without the alpha timeline intact, Crystal Tokyo and the future that we have fought so hard to protect will never be.

These tremors first began during the alien invasion known as En & Ail. They were too small to make a difference until the holes became larger and more violent. The situation has thus gone beyond what I can control. I require your assistance.

After lengthy investigation, the source of these anomalies still alludes me. However, it has been determined that the timeline is still salvageable. If we are to ensure the future of this planet, we must find and stop the source before there is irresparable damage.

The time we have is short and our need is great. Due to the fragile nautre of our situation and to prevent any further damage, we cannot call upon the future sovereigns for help. Our purpose must remain unknown. For now, the inners will be left to do what they can on their own.

With this in mind, our goals are now centered on optimum recuperation with the minimum amount of permanent damage. Your mission is to speed up the self-discovery of the future King and Queen and rekindle their love. Make this your top priority.

Your second priority shall be to find and destroy the source at all costs. Enclosed, you will find details surrounding these events. I hope they will prove helpful.

Best of luck to us all.

**P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Mamoru sighed as he headed back towards his apartment in the dusk light. The streets were empty and dark since the lights weren't on quite yet. His tattered white trousers revealed well-toned muscles beneath dirt, and traces of blood. He was holding a silk, black button-down shirt with a single large tear down one side. Mamoru sighed again and stared at the silver buttons in his free hand. He wished there hadn't been a youma today. Not only had he missed his medical school interview, but he had also torn his father's shirt. Somehow, even the defeat of the youma didn't make him feel better.

He walked back to his apartment feeling frustrated. Once he stepped through the door, he went to his closet and with one last sigh, grabbed the second hook on the left and pulled down sharply. The wall in the back of the closet rumbled and moved aside, revealing a very tiny room. There was a desk with a computer-like contraption atop it. A rumpled, black trash bag sat in the corner. The room was dimly lit, but for a single lamp on the desk, the walls bare and grey. He removed his ruined pants and deposited them in the bag. More clothes for the trash man, Mamoru sighed, as he started to put the shirt in the bag. He hesitated.

Mamoru's thoughtful brow furrowed, his face twisted in rage and regret. He let out a frustrated growl and threw the shirt at the bag and stormed out of the room towards the shower.

He shampooed his hair furiously and scrubbed the sweat from his body. All he could think about was that shirt. It had been in the back of his closet for years. It was nice, expensive and made of black silk. It had a single flower embroidered on the breast, with leaves and vines twisting elegantly around the buttons and cuffs. It had been the first thing he had bought with his father's money. He avoided wearing it. His father and mother died when Mamoru was quite young and he had gone through tough times in a poor orphanage, until he was old enough to inherit his parents' things. By the age of eighteen in his anger and stupidity, he had sold everything for a chance to get into the spotlight. His mother's journal had been among the few things that hadn't sold. Through her pen, he grew to know his father and his philosophies on money. He had been independently wealthy earning some from his marriage and some opening Chiba Industries. He had hated wastefulness and kept most of Mamoru's inheritance in a fund that he couldn't access until 'the time was right'.

After that day, he felt guilty about all the unnecessary things he had wasted his money on. Six months in the spotlight had been enough for Mamoru to truly understand what his father meant; he ended up selling everything to dig himself out of the debt his expensive tastes had doomed him to. The shirt was the only piece of his old life he had left, something that constantly reminded him of his father's powerful lesson, a lesson he learned well. Upon receiving his secondary inheritance check on his twenty first birthday he deposited it, never spending more than he needed, earning his way instead.

And now his shirt was torn and he would be damned if he let those lessons make their way into his trash can! Mamoru breathed, letting the water flow over him, forcing himself back into his self-imposed peace of mind.

"I'll fix it," he assured himself.

He got dressed and went immediately to the kitchen where he located the phone book. He flipped through the yellow pages, trying to ignore how ridiculous he felt for being so attached to a shirt. He needed a tailor, or was it a seamstress? He pulled his hand over his face. He didn't know anything about repairing shirts! He felt a little panic creep into his mind, but suppressed it. What was the worst thing that could happen? Some one laughs at him for asking the wrong question?

He located reputable seamstress and tailor numbers and started dialing.

After about five answering systems and two claiming to be too busy, he finally got a hold of a live, friendly voice.

"Moshi, moshi, Tsukino Seamstress Services," the pleasant sounding voice answered.

"I have a torn, silk, button-down shirt that needs extensive repairs."

"Okay, we have a wedding this month, but if you're willing to wait..."

"Nothing sooner?" Mamoru tried to hide his disappointment. Another wasted call.

"Well, if you're in that much of a hurry, I could have my daughter do it, but I'm required to tell you she's not as experienced. But she is very good."

"That sounds fine," relief flooded his system. "I just want it fixed. When can I come by?"

"We are fitting the wedding dresses this weekend at the Hikawa Temple, stop by then."

--------------------!!---------------------

Saturday morning found Mamoru walking in the sunshine in a very good mood toward the Hikawa Temple. He was feeling much better since the youma fight earlier that week and found himself uncharacteristically optimistic. Not only had he found someone to mend his favorite shirt, but he also got a phone call from the representative of Tokyo Medical School. He was apparently involved in the fight and didn't know Chiba Mamoru hadn't shown up! So he had another interview scheduled. Talk about luck!

Mamoru was jolted out of his reverie in time to see a yellow blob streak past him, knocking his neatly wrapped shirt out of his hands.

"Hey!" Mamoru yelled.

"Gomen! Oh, Mamoru, you baka, why were you going so slowly? Some of us are late!" The yellow hair spilled down around a young girl's school uniform, her blue eyes stared straight through him, her hands on her hips. He tried not to laugh at how serious she looked.

"Odango, watch where you're going!" Mamoru said, a touch distracted. "Only you would wear a school uniform on a Sunday!" He couldn't hide his amusement.

"Here," she said, handing him his packaged shirt and rolling her eyes. "I am very late!" She rushed ahead of him, leaving him slightly shocked.

"What, no come-backs?" he yelled after her, still amused. Did Usagi have cram school? On a Sunday? That was something he never would have guessed.

Mamoru stopped off at the arcade before going to the temple, it was still too early to meet his new seamstress. He was thankful for the familiar ring of the arcade door. In truth, Mamoru was starting to get nervous about trusting his shirt to this strange seamstress girl.

"Motoki-kun?" Mamoru said, leaning over the counter. Seeing the blonde cleaning up a spilled milkshake just below the counter, muttering in disgust, Mamoru couldn't help but laugh. "Another food-fight?"

"These darn kids! They don't know how much work this sort of thing makes for me," Motoki smiled even as he said it dropping the last rag into the bucket.

"It was that good, huh?" Mamoru smiled knowingly.

"You know it," Motoki handed a ten-dollar bill to Mamoru. Then the blonde's eyes sparkled and carefully said, "You know you owe me your soul."

Mamoru's jaw dropped. "She didn't!"

"Oh, yes, she did," Motoki smiled. Motoki was the ringleader of a small betting pool of select individuals who bet on the success rates of Usagi's suitors, without her knowledge of course. There were two boys that were in the works right now.

"Well, what happened?" Mamoru demanded. The first was a well-known, popular boy, who made sure everyone knew he had his eye on Usagi. He was very smart and a very big people person. He seemed to actually like Usagi for herself instead of what most young boys in Tokyo were after. Motoki had favored him and he had been helping him work on Usagi for weeks.

"Yuri tried as best as I have seen any do before him. She almost considered him, but he was too nervous and jumped the gun. He patted her butt during the hug," Motoki sighed. He had worked for the last week with Tony to perfect the plan. "She dumped the milkshake all over his head."

Mamoru laughed. "Serves him right. I knew she wouldn't go for him?"

"Well you still have the chance to bet on Tomeki if you want," Motoki prodded his friend. Mamoru refused to bet on Odangos dramas.

Tomeki, the second boy, was a real mystery, he had just moved into town and nothing much was known about him. He was the dark, handsome, arrogant type. There had been rumors that had followed him and Tomeki had caught Mamoru's interest early in the game. If Odango would go for anyone, he figured it be Tomeki.

"She accepted not ten minutes ago. He didn't do anything creative, but kiss her hand and ask her out to a fancy dinner next week." Motoki said.

Mamoru's eyes clouded, "Told ya."

"Haha, I shoulda taken betting advice from you," Motoki helped several customers and handed Mamoru his usual mocha coffee.

"Oh, Motoki-kun, do you know anything about Tsukino Seamstress Company?" Mamoru's mood still brewed but he thought changing the subject would help him keep his calm.

"Yeah, they do our uniforms," Motoki looked strangely at Mamoru. "Why?"

"I have hired the daughter to mend my shirt," Mamoru said, in a low voice, slipping Motoki the package. Motoki had to do a double take because of the severity of the tears. Mamoru thanked the moon that he had told Motoki about his secret life as Tuxedo Kamen, it saved a lot of time coming up with excuses. And Motoki had proved an invaluable adviser in the last several months.

"Not again!" Motoki said, peeking inside the package. "But I've never seen you wear this shirt before."

Mamoru sighed, "I know." Motoki knew when Mamoru didn't feel like sharing.

Then Motoki cocked his head to the side as if considering revealing some big secret to Mamoru, but only said, "The daughter has made me several kimonos. They are some of the most beautiful you have ever seen."

"Hmmph," Mamoru snorted. Kimonos. He could really care less.

"She really is very good, if you're worried about your shirt, I wouldn't," his friend told him.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile at his friend. "We'll see," he mumbled, amused. Motoki always knew how to calm a guy's nerves, Mamoru thought.

After another two cups and more friendly banter, Mamoru left for the temple.

---------------------------!!---------------------------

The Hikawa Temple grounds were beautiful. Several cherry blossom trees with tiny pink flowers hung lazily over a clear, clean pool with a small fountain in the center. Water lilies bobbed up and down as brightly colored koi fish swam elegantly beneath the water. The soothing atmosphere was completed by the various birds that sung from the cherry trees and prayer poles that dotted the grounds. Mamoru instantly approved the engaged couple's choice to have a wedding here. It was spectacular.

Mamoru proceeded through the entryway and into the temple, enjoying the sweet scent of the newly blooming flowers.

"Konnichi wa," said a young raven-haired priestess, who noticed him immediately. Her hair fell to her waist and her figure was flattered under a traditional red hakama and white kimono.

"Konnichi wa, do you," he stopped himself. "Rei? You live here?"

"Yeah."

"Its beautiful."

"We try," she smiled. "Mamoru, are you in the wedding?"

"No, I just have to talk to the seamstress. Could you take me to her?"

"Yeah. Follow me." He followed the girl around the pond and down a short path to a small, but cozy side building. It had red trim and traditionally styled architecture. Mamoru couldn't help but be impressed. Rei seemed reluctant to let him go, but he stepped through the door quickly.

"Thanks, Rei."

"She's in the back room," He heard her call as the women behind him giggled and a small child ran past him.

As Mamoru's attention turned toward the overwhelming chaos of they fitting of dresses. There were at least a dozen girls standing on stools, with dresses only half completed. Three women attended the girls on their stools, pinning, hemming, or attaching new fabric to the bright sky-blue satin dresses the girls wore.

There were so many things going on that no one really noticed him as he made his way through the chaos.

Once through the back door, he found an entirely different room with a completely unique atmosphere. The windows were open and a light cherry blossom-scented breeze filled the interior. There were mirrors everywhere there wasn't a window and it seemed as if everything in this room was white. There was just one girl on a stool in the very center of the room wearing the most beautiful wedding dress he had ever seen. She could only be the bride. A large piece of white fabric was draped over her head as the woman beneath her hemmed the underside of the dress.

Her golden tresses were apparent and he was sure she was just as beautiful as the dress if not more.

A blue haired woman in her late thirties was giving orders to the girls around the dress to 'get this fabric,' or 'hem that layer.' Mamoru knew instinctively that this must be Mrs. Tsukino, the woman he had talked to on the phone.

"Ah, you must be the one who needs his shirt repaired," she said, curtly. She was a very attractive woman and commanded an air of respect.

Mamoru nodded and the woman examined his package.

She opened the parcel and the buttons he had wrapped up tumbled to the floor. As she held up the shirt, it sagged. In this room full of so many elegant fabrics, it looked almost gaudy and for just a moment, Mamoru was ashamed. But he stood tall and pretended not to care.

"Well, this certainly is ripped. But I believe my daughter can do a beautiful repair job. It will, of course have to be a little smaller, so it will be fitted when we're done."

"Where is she, Mrs. Tsukino?" he wondered before she gestured at the model on the stool.

"Congratulations then. I wish your daughter much happiness in her marriage," he muttered, as was the traditional greeting.

Mrs. Tsukino laughed. "Thank you, but my daughter isn't the bride. She's just helping us hem it. Happens to be same size as the bride. However, the bride and all her bridesmaids will be at my shop for the next few weeks, so my daughter will have to come to you at your home to fit it. Is that all right?" Mamoru nodded again, smiling charmingly.

"Here, write down your address and I'll have her come over next week. I'm sure that my daughter will be able to get the preliminary work done before then." She thrust a paper and a marking pencil at him. Mamoru awkwardly wrote down his address and handed the paper back to the woman.

"Saturday then? She should be able to have it finished by four at the latest," he nodded and she shoved him out the back door.

As he was leaving, he heard a muffled, "Mom?" coming from under the veils. He paused, hoping to get a glimpse of her face, but Mrs. Tsukino was having none of it.

"Hurry now. I'm sure you can find your way out," The blue-haired woman pushed him out the door and shut it. His eyes readjusted to beautiful grounds of the temple again just as the giant squid youma burst into the scene with the Senshi of Fire on his tail.

The battle would be quick, the youma obviously outclassed even before Sailor Moon arrived. Mamoru, glancing at his watch, was happy to slip away unseen with his clothes untorn.

----A/N----

Finally updated after several years! Much better and more comprehensive I daresay.


	3. Chapter 2

Several days passed by quickly with no further interruptions to his schedule. Wednesday morning found Mamoru Chiba, slightly soggy, in a towel in his secret room. He had heard the ding from the shower and figured maybe he could get a head start on reports today.

The computer-like contraption cast her glowing light on his dark face just enough for him to see. The reports came in from several areas around Tokyo and some from London. They were vital to his survival and those of the Senshi. He would never let himself fall behind or many things would be lost.

The first report waiting was an analytical readout from the Mercury computer of the Squid-youma's power levels and weaknesses as well as a review of the creature's attacks and how the Sailor Senshi, primarily Sailor Mars, had responded to these attacks. The short amount of time it took for Mars to burn it lead to a very short and very incomplete analysis.

The second report was from London claiming that there had been virtually no youma attacks in several months, suspiciously.

The third report was from an unknown sender who always signed the message with the all elusive P. These reports were usually the most helpful and were always addressed to "Your Majesty." The report discussed little tidbits about effects of their enemy's power. They kept him looking at their tiny fights on a world-wide scale. The youma attacks lately had been coming from an unknown source. P reported something about them being the result of or causing some unforeseen event, like a rip in time. But this information didn't help him much.

After analyzing and storing each report, the computer dinged cheerfully just as he was about to leave. A standard tan message box popped up. A new report, just submitted. Mamoru groaned. The sender, Luna, often reported inside information on the Sailor Senshi.

**To: Mission Control**

**From: Luna**

**Negative Energy has been detected in both the surrounding areas and several other locations around Tokyo. No energy reading of any kind has been obtained outside of Japan. **

**Despite the recent youma's power level, red .6 from the mercury computer, it appears to have no actual power source nor did not pull energy from the surroundings. The youma also showed faint traces of Argon. According to the technical readouts, he was not in existence more than 2 hours before his destruction. The youma's goal did not appear to be energy harvesting. As a matter of fact, he didn't do anything but cause a lot of ruckus in order to attract attention. Perhaps because of its relatively short lifespan, it did not have time to complete its goal. It is my recommendation that we leave the next one alive, at least long enough to determine its purpose.**

Mamoru rubbed his eyes for a moment. How did this become such a mess? Argon? What was going on! He started from the beginning again wondering if he had missed something. It was the last line that really made him wonder though.

**Though Sailor Moon did a wonderful job of trying to eradicate the youma, scans show the creature self-destructed several seconds before the Sailor's beam reached it.**

Mamoru shut off the device in frustration! He couldn't send out a response to any of these reports with this kind of confusing data! He needed to think. He decided to get dressed and get out for awhile. Maybe the arcade, Mamoru thought.

Mamoru didn't quite remember the night that this device appeared, but he did remember blacking out and waking up some hours later wandering around downtown. When he came home, he found this computer-device set up in his little secret room. At first he was cautious to act on the information such a strange device could give him, but after had several very terrifying hallucinations about a girl with long green hair and a stunning presence questioning him about why he wasn't using his assets, he began to see the reports prove accurate time after time, and could no longer deny its usefulness.

Now, he found it almost second nature to use the device. It contained valuable analytical readouts of all the youma and their powers, which updated frequently. It also allowed him access to all the technical readouts of mercury's computer. He didn't know how this device had fallen into his hands, but he was thankful. It made his job of protecting the Senshi a little easier.

-----------------!!-------------------

The bell dinged as Mamoru walked in the crowded arcade and felt almost instantly better. The arcade atmosphere helped Mamoru think. That's why he returned here so often. It was one of his favorite test study spots.

Motoki was helping several customers beat a level of Sailor V while the girls behind him tittered. Mamoru smiled in his friend's direction as he sat at the counter. Both Motoki and Mamoru knew the sway they held over most of the female customers and both enjoyed the attention.

Motoki smiled and winked at the girls as he got up to return to the counter.

"Oh, Motoki! Thank you so much!" the younger one said, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Anytime, ladies," he waved and headed toward Mamoru.

"Oh he's so CUTE!" one girl said to her friend so the entire arcade could hear. Motoki just shook his head and Mamoru laughed. He wondered if that really worked for any girl?

"Playin' the ladies, huh?" Mamoru held out his cup amused.

"You know it," Motoki winked and got his friend his usual coffee and cream. "Have some interesting news for you today."

"Oh?" Mamoru cocked his eyebrow accepting the cup. Mamoru knew when Motoki wanted to talk and there was no stopping it. Motoki's favorite subject was Usagi and her friends. Mamoru knew his friend liked the girls and had some crazy notion that Mamoru and Usagi should get together. Mamoru put up with his friend's rantings for the most part.

"That new kid, your little protégé, he caught Usagi's attention the other day." Motoki paused waiting for a reaction that never came. "You better get moving or it'll be too late."

Mamoru sighed. Motoki really did have the best of intentions, but the guy just didn't know when to quit. "You know I'm really only interested in Sailor Moon."

Motoki laughed, "Always after the one girl you can't have. Maybe you should wait until you meet your mysterious seamstress girl, she could be quite the catch."

Mamoru grinned, "Alright. If you get off my back about Usagi for the next week, I'll consider the girl."

"Do I have your word on that?" Motoki's eyes glinted.

"Yes!"

-----------!!-----------

When Saturday came, Mamoru awoke with anticipation. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on his pillow, his shirt would finally be fixed and he could go back to concentrating on his schedule. He rolled over happily and decided to respond to a few of those reports in his secret room.

After a few minutes, he realized he didn't know what time the seamstress was coming over. He'd hate for her to catch him in action, sighing he shut the computer and trotted to the shower.

Soon he was going about his usual Saturday morning routine. He turned up some music and started making French toast. He listened to the butter sizzle happily as he applied an extra 50 lbs. to each side of his bench press bar. After 50 ups, he went back to the kitchen to create the egg mixture for his toast. His favorite song "Locomotion" came on. He sang along as he went back to the bench press to start his daily routine.

It was the sixth time the "Locomotion" song had played before, the doorbell rang. He dipped another piece of toast into the eggs and put it on the already hot pan, before answering the door.

He opened the door with a half smile but quickly dropped it.

The small golden-haired beauty at his door tilted her eyes over his muscled bare chest and he felt a twinge of guilt. "Its you!" he gasped, suddenly very aware of the sweat now coursing down his sides. "What do you want, Usagi?"

Abruptly, she lifted her head and sky blue met ice. "Is that ... smoke?" she asked putting her delicate nose towards the swirling billows of dark grey smoke creeping silently out of the kitchen.

Mamoru cursed under his breath and practically ran to the kitchen, leaving the girl and the door behind. He turned off the stove as quick as possible, moved the pan, and went into the living room to open the windows before the smoke alarms went off. His landlady had been less than pleased a few years ago when his attempt at Flambe had turned out to be more than a little on fire. Every smoke alarm for three floors had gone off, and the fire chief hadn't been too polite.

As he opened the door to his small balcony, he turned his attention toward the blonde girl who had let herself in and was now poking through his medical texts, silently sounding out titles.

"Neuro....fizo...secktony," Ouch. He cringed a little recognizing that confused disgusted look that he'd gotten from most women who'd discovered what he did for fun. At least she didn't pretend to know anything about it. She moved her attention to the next shelf, getting on her tip toes, when he noticed maybe for the first time how long her hair actually was. He had a sudden urge to go pull it out the buns that had given her her nickname.

He went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. He pulled out a plastic plate and put the uncharred toast on it. He grabbed a bottle of syrup and headed into the living room knowing the girl wouldn't turn him down for some food. Then he could sneak away and change into something less ... embarrassing.

"Hey, Odang..." Mamoru rounded the corner to drop his bottle of syrup on the carpet. Dang is right! he thought as he stared at the blonde in his living room. She had put her hair up into one ponytail and had taken off her school uniform shirt to reveal a cute pink tank top. Wow! His eyes momentarily roved over her satisfactory cleavage before he tried to imagine her with her hair pulled down. It was amazing how different she looked with her bangs parted and her long ponytail over one shoulder. She was HOT, how had he missed this?

"Mamoru?" she asked staring at him with those blue eyes full of naïveté.

"I'm sorry, you just look so different without your Odangos," Mamoru murmured hoping he didn't sound too stupid. "What... are you doing?"

"To start fitting your shirt," the girl said innocently holding up his silky black shirt, newly tailored.

"Wha? " Mamoru immediately sweat dropped and lost all ability to think.

"That's what I'm here for," Usagi said. "It shouldn't take long since I got most of the rips."

"You mean you're my seamstress?" Mamoru question again, stupidly.

"Yeah," Usagi smiled cheerfully, as Mamoru experienced brain meltdown. Tsukino Usagi. How could he have been so stupid! He slowly let his thoughts come out of their haze, when Mamoru finally happened upon an idea that allowed him to regain his composure. MOTOKI had known the whole time. His faced relaxed slowly as a slight smile briefly touched his face as he remembered the promise he'd made. That sly dog!

"Mamoru? Mamoru?" Usagi was repeating looking a little worried.

"What? Oh, sorry Odango." Mamoru snapped out of it. "Guess you're rubbing off on me!"

"What? Listen you, JERK. I'm sorry if you were hoping for someone else, but....whether you wanted me here or not, YOU hired me. So I'm going to fix this shirt as fast as I can so I can LEAVE." Usagi pulled out a needle and thread and held out the shirt for him to put on.

"Geez, Odango," he said after considering her seriousness. "Who woulda thought you'd have useful skills?"

"MAMORU–BAKA!"

Mamoru's eyes crinkled, he couldn't help smiling. She was probably the only girl in the arcade who didn't have a crush on him. So he might as well make fun of her. He enjoyed the fire in those blue eyes for a moment longer then interrupted, "I will go change into some jeans, then you can leave as fast as you want to the arcade where you can spend your afternoon stuffing your face and getting asked on dates," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Dates? I..." Her blue eyes widened. "Is that French toast?"

"You've never been one to turn down food." He said handing her the pile of toast and what was left of the syrup. He quickly turned toward his bedroom to escape the flurry he knew would come when Usagi had any edible object in front of her.

He didn't get very far, when Usagi stopped him. "No you don't. Just put the shirt on now and once I've pinned it you can go put some deodorant on. Lots of deodorant."

He colored a bit, before letting the girl slip the cool silky fabric around his frame, her delicate hands brushing against his skin. He just realized he was unconsciously sucking in, when the room began to shake and the pin she held jabbed a tiny hole through his dark skin.

--------------------!!----------------------

In the streets below, a single figure stood still amongst the noontime crowd, steely eyes fixed on Mamoru's balcony. The only movement she cared about was her pulsing clenching fists, once, twice, three times. The power was good here, enough to create the distraction she required. Their bond was too strong to resist this. Slowly she released the energy, controlling and straining to make sure it happened the way she wanted it to happen, without death. The ground began to rumble and the building shook.

People around her started screaming and moving away, but the figure stood silently. Slowly the metal buckled, there was a loud crash from inside the building and many streamed out into the street. It was a flawless execution, she slowly released her hold on the energy.

A soft brush against the figure's arm, a glimpse of turquoise locks to the left, and a new silhouette joined the figure. Neither moved, both stared. One pulled off the white glove that soon disappeared as she had willed it.

"Now on to more important work," the figure grumbled, running her ungloved hand through short blonde locks.

A light, melodious laugh caught on the wind, "It may not be as easy as just this."

"Let's hope it is," said another voice, stronger. A ghost-like figure, fading in and out, materialized beside them, the others unsurprised and still unmoving. The new apparition leaned on the tall silver staff, and joined the others in staring intently at the small, broken balcony above. "We are running out of time."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't get this out when I promised and that it's so short. But I will try to be better. Moving + finals late. sorry! _

* * *

When Saturday had come, Mamoru awoke with anticipation. He had spent all night cleaning his house to make sure he was ready for his mystery guest. He wasn't sure what to expect or even what he himself had planned. But he was excited, despite all of Motoki's previous warnings about her being taken or uninterested. I bet she's beautiful! And begging to be with me! He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on his pillow letting his imagination fill in her picture and the things she would say, and what she would be like. He rolled over happily and pushed his face into his pillow, and smiled broadly. 

After a few minutes, he realized he didn't know what time she was coming over, so he decided to take a shower. Stepping on the blue bath mat, he felt much more relaxed.

Soon he let himself go about his normal Saturday activities. He turned up some music and started making french toast. It was an American food he knew, but he was in quite an American mood today.

He listened to the butter sizzle happily as he applied an extra 50 lbs. to each side of his bench press bar. After 50 ups, he went back to the kitchen to create the egg mixture for his toast. His favorite song "Locomotion" came on. He sang along as he went back to the bench press to start his daily routine.

It was the sixth time the "Locomotion" song had played before, the doorbell rang. He dipped the toast into the bowl and put it on the already hot pan, before answering the door.

He opened the door with a half smile but quickly dropped it. He clicked off the stereo.

A small golden-haired beauty at his door tilted her eyes over his very bare chest and he felt a twinge of guilt. "Its you." he spat, suddenly very aware of the sweat now coursing down his sides. "What do you want Usagi?"

"I can come back..." she said in a small hurt voice.

"No, Usagi, what do you need?"

Abruptly, she lifted her head and caught caught his eyes, all senses alert. "Is that ... smoke?" she asked putting her delicate nose towards the swirling billows of dark grey smoke creeping silently out of the kitchen.

Mamoru cursed under his breath and practically ran to the kitchen, leaving the girl and the door behind. He turned off the stove as quick as possible, moved the pan, and went into the living room to open the windows before the smoke alarms went off. His landlady had been less than pleased a few years ago when his attempt at Flambe had turned out to be more than a little on fire. Every smoke alarm for three floors had gone off, and the fire chief hadn't been too polite.

As he opened the door to his small balcony, he turned his attention toward the blonde girl who was poking through his medical texts, silently sounding out titles.

"Neuro...fizo...secktony," He couldn't help but silently chuckle. Oh but she was just adorable! She moved her attention to the next shelf, getting on her tip toes, when he noticed maybe for the first time how long her hair actually was. He had a sudden urge to go pull it out the buns that had given her her nickname.

He resisted, and went silently back to the kitchen. He pulled out a plastic plate and put the uncharred toast on it. He grabbed a bottle of syrup and headed into the living room knowing the girl wouldn't turn him down for some food. Then he could sneak away and change into something less ... embarrassing.

"Hey, Odang..." Mamoru rounded the corner to drop his bottle of syrup on the carpet. Dang is right! he thought as he stared at the blonde in his living room. She had put her hair up into one ponytail and had taken off her outer layer to reveal a cute pink tank top. Wow! His eyes momentarily roved over her satisfactory cleavage before he tried to imagine her with her hair pulled down. It was amazing how different she looked with her bangs parted and her long ponytail over one shoulder. She was HOT.

"Mamoru?" she asked staring at him with those blue eyes full of naivette. And to think he had refused to ask HER out!

"I'm sorry, You just look so different without your Odangos," Mamoru murmured hoping he didn't sound too stupid. "What... Why did you change them?"

"To start fitting your shirt," the girl said innocently holding up his black shirt, newly tailored.

"Whaaa??" Mamoru immediately sweat dropped and lost all ability to think.

"That's what I'm here for right?" Usagi said, looking confused. "To fix your shirt. It shouldn't take long?"

"You mean you're my seamstress?" Mamoru question again, stupidly.

"Yeah," Usagi smiled cheerfully, as Mamoru experienced brain meltdown. He slowly felt every emotion he could at the same time, disappointment, lust, happiness, sadness, anger, and confusion. No hot girl? No perfect daughter begging for him? But Usagi wasn't exactly a disappointment. How could he say that! What? How? Why? Huh? When Mamoru's brain finally happened upon an idea that allowed him his composure. MOTOKI HAD KNOWN!!! His faced relaxed slowly as a slight smile briefly touched his face. That sly dog!

"Mamoru? Mamoru?" Usagi was repeating looking a little worried.

"What? Oh, sorry Odango." Mamoru snapped out of it. "Guess you're rubbing off on me!"

"Listen you JERK. I'm sorry if you were hoping for someone else, but...whether you wanted me here or not, YOU hired me. So I'm going to fix this shirt as fast as I can and then I'll LEAVE. So if.." Usagi started on her soapbox.

"Geez, Odango. Who woulda thought you'd have skills?"

"MAMORU -BAKA,"

Mamoru's eyes crinkled, he couldn't help smiling. She was so fun to make angry. He enjoyed the fire in those blue eyes of hers for a moment longer then interrupted, "I will go changed into some jeans, then you can leave as fast as you want to the arcade and your fan club where you can spend your afternoon stuffing your face and getting asked on dates," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"My FAN CLUB! I..." Her blue eyes widened as he quickly plucked a piece of toast off the plate and popped it into her mouth before she could start.

"Care for some french toast while you wait, Odango?" he grinned evily, handing her the pile of toast and syrup. He quickly turned toward his bedroom to escape the flurry he knew would come after she swallowed the toast.

He escaped, but only just in time to hear her muffled chuckle as he felt a gush of cool liquid coat the bottom of his foot. So much for my manly exit, Mamoru thought excused himself to gimp away to his bedroom to try to regain any dignity he had left.

He wiped the goo from his foot in the bathroom than rushed to his room to put some jeans on. He was rummaging to find a belt when he heard an alarmed cry from the living room.

* * *

In the streets below, a single figure stood still amongst the noontime crowd, steely eyes fixed on Mamoru's balcony. The only movement about her was her pulsing clenching fists, once, twice, three times. The power was good here, enough to create the distraction she required. Their bond was too strong to resist this. Slowly she released the energy, controlling and straining to make sure it happened the way she wanted it to happen. The ground began to to rumble and the building shook. 

People around her started screaming and moving away, but the figure stood silently. Slowly the metal buckled, there was a loud crash from inside the building and many streamed out into the street. It was perfect, she slowly released her hold on the energy.

A soft brush against the figure's arm, a glimpse of turquoise locks to the left, and a new sillhoutte joined the figure. Neither moved, both stare. The original just released and pulled off the white glove that soon disappeared as she had willed it.

"Now on to more important work," the figure grumbled, running her ungloved hand through short blonde locks.

A light, melodious laugh caught on the wind, "It may not be as easy as just this."

"Let's hope it is," said another voice, stronger. A ghost-like figure, fading in and out, materialized beside them, the others unsurprised and still unmoving. The new apparition leaned on the tall silver staff, and joined the others in staring intently at the small, crooked, and broken balcony above. "For we are running out of time."


	5. Chapter 5

Mamoru stood in the doorway with the shaking blonde girl still trembling before him, trying to let the adrenaline finish pumping through his system. The earthquake had left him counting his blessings that the whole building didn't fall over. If it had started threatening the structural integrity of the building he might have been forced to transform into Tuxedo Kamen to get them out of there. Boy that would have been hard to explain.

After a few moments to make sure the storm had calmed, he stepped over a spattering of books and their shelves, pictures and their broken frames, and the shattered pieces of his beautiful antique glass table that had cost more than this apartment. Mamoru pulled the little blonde with him, half carrying half pushing her. He couldn't just leave her alone after something like this.

They finally got to the door. "Usa?" He held her shoulders, using a new nickname that came quickly to his lips. He didn't stop to question it. "We should leave. We don't know how the building will hold up. Do you need to grab anything?"

She shook her head silently and he started pushing her toward the door. In the hall, he saw more damage than he had originally thought. Only a fool would take the elevator after a quake like that, and the stair cases had completely collapsed. The only other way out, was the stairway across the hall, but that too was badly damaged. One side of the hallway had collapsed into the lower level, the ceiling had also collapsed exposing someone's shower hanging by copper pipes. The rest of the hallway outside the door was covered in a dusty white layer of dry wall and paint.

As Usagi and Mamoru stepped closer they could hear a muffled cry from under several pieces of dry wall. They both immediately dropped to their knees to try to reach the dry wall.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Usagi called, surprising Mamoru. Wasn't she the same girl who was a moment ago trembling in his arms?

Another muffled cry came from under at least three large pieces of dry wall, two of which had metal poles and pipes running through. "Don't worry, we'll get you out," she called and started trying to climb down. Mamoru instinctively grabbed her.

"What are you doing? You can't go down there, it's going to fall. We can reach it from here," he stated.

She started at him angrily for a moment then nodded, "Fine, see if you can grab that metal piece and we'll try to pull it off."

His eyebrows raised a little. The little Odango was taking charge? And that look, like she had more in her head than wrong test answers. But Mamoru just nodded and reached for the metal. He was able to grab it without incident and was surprised by how heavy the piece actually was. The next piece revealed a dusty figure. The third and final piece looked the heaviest and worse, he didn't think he could grab it, at least not without jumping to the other side. But he was determined.

What a bad angle! He half thought about risking his identity to lift the piece, when he noticed a flash of yellow over his head and the piece of dry wall lifted on its own. He didn't even try to hide the shocked look on his face as he stood up and watched the girl he had always know to be klutzy and frail raise a large piece of dry wall while perched on a metal pipe.

The little blonde pulled an old man with a cane out of the rubble while simultaneously dropping the dry wall. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a huge tragedy to show her who he was after all.

By now Usagi was pushing the dusty white old timer who was bleeding slightly from a cut on his forehead towards the hallway. The blonde tried to stay on the pipe to push him up but slipped a little losing her grip on the pipe and the old man, prompting Mamoru's protective instincts to kick in. He reached out and caught the man's arm just before he fell.

Usagi looked up at him confused, as if seeing him for the first time. After everyone was safe on undamaged flooring Mamoru looked quizzically at Usagi.

She laughed nervously immediately trying to avoid his gaze, but Mamoru would have none of it.

"You may call me Mr. Kio, honey," the old man started, but he was being ignored.

Mamoru just shook his head knowing there was something funny about her but he just couldn't place it. He just started to formulate what it was that bugged him about this when Usagi smiled pleadingly, "Gymnastics?"

"I wouldn't mind if she used some o' them gymnastics on me!" the old man stated.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they watched the blood drip down his forehead, when Mamoru threw back his head and laughed. He couldn't help it, he was just struck by the ridiculousness of it all.

"Well if we're done hacking up hairballs, we might like to find some place to stay since it looks like we're stuck here," the man stated. The still smiling blonde jumped up to help the old man, while Mamoru took a minute and joined her at his other side, causing the old man to groan in pain. As they took the first step, the man immediately leaned all his weight on the two.

"Ow, ow! Watch it sonny! My legs don't go as fast as they used to," the man grumbled.

"My apologies Mr. Kio-san," Mamoru said. "It looks like you might have broken that leg."

Mr. Kio tried to put some weight on that leg, but slumped forward and gasped in pain.

"My name is Tsuskino Usagi, Mr. Kio, I'll help you up," Usagi quickly bent down and pulled Mr. Kio up.

Mr. Kio took full advantage of the situation leaning against Usagi's ample chest, "Oh honey, you already did."

Mamoru immediately sweat dropped as he lead the two toward to apartment murmuring something about large sticks and fire.

* * *

"The scale 4 earthquake shook the foundation of the Azubu Heights Apartment building, collapsing several floors and one staircase. Several residents appear to be trapped inside. Now we go to Kaioh-san with the rescue team," 

A young woman with turquoise hair stood on the screen brushing the drywall out of her hair. She smiled happily at the screen, "The rescue team has found 3 families so far, none of which are seriously injured. The earthquake appears to have spared everyone's lives, but there are still several more residents that need to be saved including the famous model Chiba Mamoru. Rescuers expect to reach his apartment within the next 24 hours…"

The screen faded out.

"Well looks like we'll have to stay the night," Mr. Kio said hastily from the couch in Mamoru's apartment. "As is appropriate, I'll be sleeping with the young lady." A giant grin spread over the man's face.

"WHAT?" Mamoru yelled. "I don't think so!"

"Oh were you planning to take her yourself?" Mr. Kio challenged.

"No! But I'm not going to let you…"

"BOYS!" a very red Usagi yelled. Both men cringed.

"I think I'll be fine in my own room, with both of you to protect me." Usagi announced. "Now isn't there anything else we can do?"

Mr. Kio raised an eyebrow, "She's a hard one. Looks like we'll have to have a threesome."

Mamoru took several steps back quickly, stepping on the long forgotten silk shirt Usagi had brought back which gave way under Mamoru's weight landing him flat on his butt.

Mr. Kio smiled, "That eager are we?"

Mamoru pulled his shirt out from under him, which Usagi quickly snatched up. "That's right, we have to finish your shirt! That's the whole reason I can over. Let's do it!" Usagi started to pull on Mamoru's shirt, obviously desperate for something else to do.

Mamoru swea tdropped since Usagi didn't realize that taking off his shirt wouldn't exactly help the situation, but he let her take it off.

"Alright," Usagi sighed happily, throwing his shirt on the floor by Mr. Kio's feet. Strangely, Mr. Kio stayed silent as Usagi tore the rest of the brown paper off the silk pieces and started putting her fingers on Mamoru's belly.

Mamoru closed his eyes and endured, letting her light touch scamper over his abdomen, chest, back and arms. It was almost painful how light her touches were, causing him to break out in goose bumps. She picked up his arm and shoved a cool silk sleeve over it while holding another piece to his back. She must have started stitching the pieces together because he could only feel light tugging movements on the fiber. After a few minutes, the tugging stopped and another sleeve was thrust over his arm, skimming over the top of his bicep. The tugging began on the other side, but lasted only a few minutes.

Mamoru felt lost in his own little world, remembering how dumb he had been to think the hottest woman in all of Tokyo was coming to his door. But the image of Usagi in that wedding dress with her hair down and face covered kept appearing in his mind. And the sight of her in that long ponytail she still wore, smiling and eating french toast so enticingly also wouldn't go away. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice at first her fingernails tracing the tattoo he wore on his left peck. The goose bumps started again, but he didn't notice how nice it felt until she softly commented, "I didn't know you had a tattoo,"

He opened his eyes to see her closer to him than he thought, fingernails still causing ripples of gooseflesh. He was mesmerized by her crystal blue eyes, full of concern. Why hadn't he noticed them before? She put her hands on his back, pressing him down so she could sew the back of his collar. His face brushed against hers before he slowly leaned down and leaned against her shoulder. "They air brush it out in most of my photos," he murmured against her cheek, taking in the smell of her hair. He closed his eyes once more and realized he felt more relaxed than… than he ever had. It was right, being here.

Mamoru tried to cover those thoughts with a quick justification that it was because his father's shirt was becoming whole again, but secretly somewhere, Mamoru reveled in her touch. He stored every breath and every tug of his shirt in his mind for later.

She drew back momentarily, a for five long seconds they were both aware of how exquisitely close their lips exsisted in space. For one single second, Mamoru longed to give in, and just try it but the moment passed unused and she backed up, finishing the final stitching around the front.

"Man, who needs to rent porn, when I could watch you two all night!" Mr. Kio called from the couch, grinning like a mad man.

Usagi turned a bright shade of red and Mamoru allowed himself a moment of eye contact with pure hatred as Usagi put her needle back in her purse. Then Mamoru stiffened, "Then you might just have to go rent porn because we're NOT together and nothing is ever going to happen with us. She's a stupid crybaby who is failing school and klutzes out all the time. I'd rather leave her to your pervy clutches than do anything with HER!"

"Well you're not so great yourself!" Usagi's pretty blush turned into a darker, angrier red as a single tear slid down her cheek. "You're a selfish pompous snobby JERK. Its no wonder you don't have any friends. At least I don't have to use studying as an excuse for why I don't have any dates!"

Mamoru's mind exploded, "I'd rather date a textbook than date anyone who resembled you!"

Before anyone knew what happened, Mamoru felt a pain burst across his eye socket. When he looked up, Usagi panted above him holding her fist balled.

"Ten points to the lady!" Mr. Kio called.

"Now you're really going to have a hard time getting a date, when everyone finds out you got a black eye from a girl!"

"That was a cheap shot! You cheated!" Mamoru roared.

"Oh come on! Even I could take a hit better than that!"

"Do you want to prove that!"

"Yeah go ahead!"

Mamoru calmed himself for a moment then replied, "Even I don't hit animals,"  
Usagi gasped and Mr. Kio murmured, "Wow! Even I didn't see THAT one coming!"

After the angry silence that ensued for several minutes, Mr. Kio said, "Well that's enough for the night I think, I might drown in the anger in this room. Could someone help me to the bedroom?"

After a lot of dirty looks and rolling eyes, Mr. Kio was put in Mamoru's bed. Usagi disappeared somewhere in the apartment as Mamoru returned the hallway to cool his anger and see if he could find any extra food.

He couldn't find anyone but he busted the nearest door and stormed in. It was weird that there wasn't anyone else on this floor. Mamoru immediately raided the fridge, momentarily pleased he found his favorite flavor of Soy Ice Cream. He snatched it up and grabbed an extra pillow on the way out, knowing that SHE probably hoarded all of his extras.

He walked into his apartment confidently throwing the pillow down on the couch. He walked several steps into the kitchen to get a fork and popped the lid off the Coffee flavored Soy Cream. He busily shoveled three forkfuls into his mouth when he noticed Usagi's silhouette gracing the sliding glass door. He approached her slowly, still angry.

He turned her around hold his fork in his mouth. He noticed a small tear slide down her cheek but ignored it.

"Look if you're worried about showing me too much information, don't. Quit crying. I already have it figured out. I know who you are," he said more forceful than he felt.

"You do?" she said quietly, stunned.

"Yeah, did you really think I was dumb enough to believe that gymnastics ploy?" Mamoru said angrily.

"Well you were dumb enough to stand there while I punched you in the face," she retorted.

"That's not becoming for Sailor Venus! That's right, I put it together! The hair and all that romantic crap, it was easy to figure out," Mamoru stated, smiling with the shock he saw on her face.

"Its alright Odango, I won't tell anybody, I wouldn't want them to be disappointed, too," Mamoru said with a smug grin. He grabbed his newly discovered pillow and turned toward the couch to sleep for the night, leaving her mouth hanging open and eyes streaming.

* * *

TBC!- Mamoru is such a JERK! It was painful to write, but you'll see... ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

At last! He thought gloriously, mind reveling in its triumph. I will have my revenge! After all of my planning, it turned out to be so simple. He ran his hand through his dark locks. The only thing that had caught him off guard, was her. He had forgotten how breath-taking she was, those miraculous eyes, the soft waves of perfect gold hair, those pouty begging-to –be-kissed lips, it made him go crazy with anger. At first he had had a hard time keeping himself from revealing himself and strangling HIS neck. But he had resisted the urge only because he knew this was going to hurt HIM more.

A smile crossed his lips, as he set up the opportunity. He approached the closet, throwing all the clothes in front on the floor in a pile. He patiently pulled several of the hooks, knowing it was one of them. After the secret door slid open, he left the bedroom quietly. After all these years of research, he had discovered that the easiest and most effective way to trap HIM, was to simply create the opportunity for disaster and leave it be. It would happen on its own. It was really all about the timing. Ruining someone's life was after all quite an art.

Walking through the kitchen, he almost laughed when he thought how easy it was to follow the two women who had planned the earthquake. It was very careless of them to talk about so openly about something so ear catching. He smiled one more time baring his teeth, after all you never knew who was listening, he thought.

The girl lay before him smelling of flowers, hair around her in a golden light. He couldn't help but be pleased at the very large distance between HIM and HER. He took one more breathe and returned his attention to her, she reminded him of better days, but he refused to think on that now. He had a task to complete, and it needed to be set into play.

* * *

Mamoru awoke to a bright sunny morning, he wasn't used to sleeping on his own couch. He squinted and discontentedly put his arm in front of his face, the light was so friggin' bright! Mamoru groaned and slowly rose, feeling a slight crik in his back. He noticed Usagi had pushed the other couch up against the wall as far as possible from him, he made a visual effort to try to not remember what had passed between them yesterday. He also noted she wasn't sleeping in her cocoon of blankets he had heard her crying from all night long.

He went to the kitchen immediately, ignoring her absence. It already pained him enough, how things happened yesterday. He just wanted his apartment back to himself so he could think. He grabbed some orange juice and toast before clicking the button on the remote to see what the update was on the rescue team. Every news station was already talking about the missing model and the earthquake. His consciousness slowly fell away into nothing as he stared at the television set, not really listening to what was being said and not really seeing what was being shown.

He didn't notice when Usagi, her eyes red and puffy, entered with Mr. Kio leaning against her. Alone she set him gently in an armchair across from Mamoru and went out into the hallway, giving a final glance at Mamoru. Quickly, he looked back at her feeling her gaze, expecting to meet anger there. Instead he only met confusion, sadness, curiosity and a vast realization, as if she knew something he didn't. It shocked him and he immediately broke eye contact. What was that? When had the girl he had always teased in the arcade become so much more mature and alluring?

"And now we go live to Hayazaki, who is with the rescue team as they break through the last of the rubble toward the lost model's apartment," the television announcer said loudly.

Instead of a reporter, there was a lot of dust with the reporter doing a voice over. "We have heard cries from this side of the rubble for almost a half hour now." The camera showed men moving stones and pipes and suddenly, there stood a girl's outline. "We see somebody, we see them!"

"Hey!" came Usagi's voice simultaneously from the hall and the screen.

Finally, Mamoru kicked into gear. He hauled Mr. Kio into his arms and carried him into the hallway. This nightmare was finally ending! He joined Usagi at the end of the hall who had her arms around some rescue man. He felt a twinge of jealousy, but didn't let it get to him.

The cameras focused on Mamoru. "Chiba! Chiba! There he is!" Sereral still photographer's flashed their cameras at him as people quickly engulfed him. He handed Mr. Kio to somebody and walked through the hole still followed by a gaggle of reporters. He needed to get out now, he needed space and time to think. He knew his companions would be taken care of. At the front entrance to the building, he turned to the reporters, knowing he had to make some kind of statement before he would be free.

"Mr. Chiba, What was it like being trapped up there?"

"Who was that girl and old man?"

"Where are you going to live now?"

The reporters bombarded him with questions giving him a headache in addition to his aching back. He put his hands up so everyone would quiet down. He put his press face on, a slight smile, and began.

"I met Usagi and Mr. Kio after the earthquake. Usagi and I rescued Mr. Kio from some fallen rubble. And," Mamoru continued getting tired of the flashes. "It appears as if I have to stay in a hotel for awhile." Some reporters laughed and the cameras still flashed.

He heard more questions as microphones were shoved in his face, but he shook his head and turned to go, when he glimpsed bright blue eyes in the crowd staring at him. The man had black hair similar to his own and somehow he recognized the man. The most surprising thing about him though, was the hate that filled those eyes, it was the hate of centuries of pain, a hate that he knew was directed at him. Then the man vanished and the reporters closed in around him.

* * *

Mamoru pulled open the door to his Holiday Inn Hotel room, when he realized he had to go back to his apartment to get his things that were not okay for the cleanup crews to find. Mamoru sighed in frustration. What a weekend! He couldn't even keep it together to protect his most important secret.

He shut the door and went to the balcony. Mamoru had always loved balconies, it was part of the reason he had bought such an expensive apartment. But Mamoru had another reason for balconies, quickly Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He would have to get up to his apartment somehow right?

He balanced on the balcony railing and was preparing to jump when he felt it. It was deep, sudden, and life altering. He almost bowled over. Regaining his balance he felt it again in a specific direction but he ready for it this time. Darn it! He headed off toward the fight that was already underway.

By the time of his arrival, the girls were already in the brunt of it. He could tell by the power levels of the monster that this attack was almost over. His eyes immediately and almost guilty went to the beautiful blonde Sailor V. She was throwing a love attack at the monster and was about to be shot in the back by one of the youma's flashy attacks that had ricocheted off a glass window. He swung down and scooped the girl up, but she wasn't ready to be rescued and started squirming and slipping in his grip. Stupid girl! He almost rolled his eyes as he struggled to hold on to her. Why did he feel such a sense of responsibility for her?

"Knock it off!" Mamoru whispered harshly. "I'm trying to save you, you stupid girl!"

He reached the other side and let her go, trying to resist the urge to slap her.

"Hey layoff," Venus said indignantly and shoved him aside.

"You don't have any right to scold me. Maybe you'd have preferred it if you had charred your uniform?" He said angrily pointing to the black spot where she had once been. She stared at it aghast, but quickly regained her composure.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to Sailor Moon?" she asked accusingly.

He turned his attention back to the heroine just as she blew the youma to smithereens. He smiled fondly and mumbled, "You're right," as he swung off after his favorite heroine. "Much better than being with ungrateful scouts,"

He watched Moon's grace as she walked back to her team members, the alluring stance she always made when she used her power. He thought about the way her uniform showed off those audacious curves and how her boots fit her just right. He almost sighed aloud. After landing, he stood by as the girls congratulated each other.

"Good job!"

"Whew I'm glad that's over!"

While all the smiles faded Sailor Mercury chimed in, "You know, that might have been too easy. Considering how strong our past youma's were…" she trailed off.

None of the girls made any response and Tuxedo Kamen took that as his cue. He walked out of the shadows toward his chosen girl. "Sailor Moon," he said it once, knowing his voice was deep enough that she had heard.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she said in surprise, but she didn't look pleased to see him. Instead she dropped her gaze and started fidgeting. That was strange. But Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't be stopped by such a small thing. Instead he approached her, wrapped his arms around her and took off, yelling behind him, "Don't worry…I'll have her back soon."

The other scouts watched somewhat disgruntled as their hot hero took off with their leader. Normally, he wouldn't have done this kind of thing, but with the weekend that he had he wanted to good quality time with the one girl who could always make him smile. He knew it was what she dreamed about, so he didn't feel guilty sweeping her off her feet. Tuxedo Kamen laughed lightheartedly, kissing the young heroine who was clinging to his coat so tightly on top of the head. This was just what he needed to forget about all his bad luck with Usagi and his broken apartment and that nosey old coot Mr. Kio.

"Can you let me down?" came a very shaky voice said softly.

Surprised but obliging, he landed several buildings from his old apartment building. He set her down gently. She didn't move, as if unsure.

"You did well today. I was proud of you," Tuxedo Kamen cooed. He stared at her. She didn't respond, but tears followed down her cheeks. It wasn't until then that Tuxedo Kamen felt unsure of himself. He was ruining this for her! He didn't know what to do! He had never been on a date before. What were we supposed to talk about? Panic suddenly filled him, and he opened his mouth, desperate for something to say.

"I know its hard sometimes to be a leader, but you won't ever be alone when I'm here. I will always help you," he said to her. These weren't the things he had planned to say, but he was on autopilot.

Her tears still flowed, but she looked at him, but not with the admiration and awe he had hoped. Instead she gave him the same look Usagi had before she was found by the rescue team. What is with women today? Do they all know something I don't? Do I not have my mask on? He felt his mask to make sure he hadn't grown a third head or turned into Celine Dion. After that confirmation he started again… feeling lamer and lamer.

"So many people can't do what you do." What are you saying man! "I mean, Sailor Venus couldn't even stay in my arms today, though that's pretty typical for her. You are so much more amazing!" she looked horrified and he mentally kicked himself.

"What's wrong?" He reached up to brush away the tears but she quickly turned away. Then he knew this was bad.

"I LOVE Sailor Venus. She is an amazing person and you don't know anything about her!" She sniffled loudly.

Be understanding, you dolt! He tried to smile, "I know you feel loyal to your friends. I shouldn't have been so blunt, I just, well I discovered her identity." SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Sailor Moon just stared, her eyes finally drying up, "You don't know anything about her." she stated angrily. Oh, this was bad! You're a JERK, Chiba! Fix this! NOW!

"But I do. I've been fighting with her for years. She throws test papers at me all the time and says the meanest things. She always kutzes out and…" Tuxedo Kamen tried to explain.

"That's ENOUGH!" her beautiful eyes glittered with unshed tears and anger. "Good people klutz out too! She is an amazing person! But you're too busy with your arrogance and fancy modeling career to be able to fathom anybody as amazing as she is. As all the scouts are. If you dislike her so much, don't bother showing up anymore!" With that she took off, bounding over building tops and trees. Leaving Tuxedo Kamen staring after her shocked and confounded. Did she….know?

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen jumped up to his taped off, broken balcony. Like his apartment everything in his life was being blown apart, and he didn't quite grasp why or how. First, his shirt is ruined then his apartment breaks in an earthquake, he gets trapped with the one person he can't stand, discovers she's Sailor Venus best friend of his dream girl, and finally his dream girls runs off because of the stupid things he had said.

"I should have just kept my mouth SHUT!" he told himself. He walked into his apartment and tried not to look at the couch and bundle of blankets she had slept in. He grabbed a duffel from his front closet before grabbing his toothbrush and several other toiletries. He wanted more than anything to get out of here. He wanted to lock himself in his hotel room and not come out for several weeks. He needed to figure out what was going on. He needed to read reports from his computer, maybe they would know.He then headed to his room where he was left aghast, finding his clothes in a large pile on the floor.

Adrenaline immediately starting pumping in his veins as panic flooded his mind. He turned toward the closet, noticing the secret door wide open. He dropped his bag and walked into the secret room. The bag in the corner of the room was empty the torn clothes strewn across the room, several newspaper pictures and articles that had lined his walls were peeled off or ripped in two. His swivel chair was on its side, the single drawer on his desk was open. But then his eyes turned toward the desk, all the emotions built up over the last several days and the anger and frustration he had contained over the years bubbled up and he let it escape.

"USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and then quieted listening to the reverberations of his voice and staring at the empty desk, where his life, his information, his computer-like device used to sit.

* * *

_ Man, this just keeps getting worse and worse for the poor guy... :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: For any of you who don't know this, I keep updates on my profile of what I'm working on. So if you are curious, please refer to my profile. It should answer many of your questions, like "Am I still alive? Am I still writing? What am I working on?" etc..._

_Also, __I want to apologize for this chapter. Both my editor and I think it could be better, but this is as good as I can get it. If you have any suggestions for how this could be better, send me a review and let me know! I could use the help! Check back up on this chappie from time to time, because I have a feeling I may re-write it as things come to me._

* * *

Mamoru leaped over the rocky rooftops, silently landing then taking off again. The air around him seemed to flicker with red electricity from the look that didn't lose any of its demeanor, even through his legendary mask. The anger swirled about each rooftop like a thunderstorm cloud as he made his way to her house. Each leap gave him more confidence, more justification that what he was doing was right. She told Sailor Moon, she found his secret room. She TOOK his computer! The girl's personality and everything he knew about her ability handling situations had flown out his mind, along with every admirable trait, every notion of attraction and hint of love. Instead he remembered her mean spirit, forgetting the fact that he usually caused it.

He landed on a tree not two houses away from hers, noticing the light was still on in the top second window. With his super vision, he saw a figure cross the window. He grew more determined. He leapt over the fence and into the tree in front of her balcony, noticing the window was already open and hearing voices. He quickly leapt to her balcony to eavesdrop.

"You just don't understand! He was the biggest jerk on the face of the planet. To think, my Prince Charming turned out to be …. A DUD!" Usagi stated furiously.

Tuxedo Kamen hesitated for a moment, forcing down a chuckle. The girl was in pink bunny pajamas, he couldn't exactly take her seriously. He took a moment but he pulled himself together, letting the anger in.

"Now, now. Calm down Usagi!" came a womanly voice that surprised Kamen enough to slip back in the shadows against her house. "He couldn't be that bad. After all you did disappear with him tonight, and you were glowing when you came back."

"Luna! You're supposed to be on my side!" Usagi wailed. Kamen tried not to gasp. LUNA! The woman he received reports from. She was in there? His curiosity sparked, but his anger at remembering his computer device was far greater.

"I'm sorry, Usagi but you can't help but face the facts. After all if he does something wrong, we could always set you on him!" Luna laughed politely.

He heard a shriek and scuffle from the window and a cat noise as something black was thrown from the window into the tree he had just been in. The cat puffed up its fur and replied, "Usagi, how can you treat me like this? Its undignified!" Luna licked her paw.

The cat huffed as the window slammed shut.

"Why did it have to be Usagi of all the girls in Tokyo who had to be Sailor Moon? Why couldn't it have been any one else…." The cat chattered to itself as she jumped down the tree and walked off into the night, leaving Tuxedo Kamen aghast in the shadows.

A cat…. That talked! What next? While thinking, Tuxedo Kamen ran on autopilot and threw open the window to her room without thinking, like he had done it before.

Before he could stop his train of thought he encountered a very surprised Usagi, who was staring at him. He just stood there, shocked so much by his own actions that the speech he built in his head on the way over was gone and his anger lost.

"Uh….." was all that came out. Usagi's blue eyes just looked at him, expecting something.

"Do you have my computer…. Wait a minute! YOU'RE Moonie? I mean… Sailor Moon? Why did you take my computer? Why didn't you tell me who you were? And how did you find my secret room? Can I trust you? Because if you want me to I want my computer back…" Tuxedo Kamen stuttered processing the information.

"What?" Usagi just stared, holding her teddy bear.

"My computer, you took it. I need it,"

"I don't have anything of yours," Usagi stated matter-of-factly.

Tuxedo Kamen felt his anger rise again, "Usagi, you took it. You found my secret room. You took the computer on the desk!" She stared confused which further enraged him.

"USAGI!" he yelled slamming his fist on the window sill, immediately de-transforming.

Usagi's eyes grew wide and she gasped, "You're you're… it's true… but I didn't believe… Mr. Kio…. But you're…"

"Usagi. Stop babbling. I want my computer!" Mamoru was too angry to notice her now.

"I don't have it, Mamoru-baka! How many times do I have to tell you?,"

"Don't do this, Usagi. You're messing with the wrong man!"

"What man is that, jerk?"

"Without my computer I won't be able to answer Luna's reports, and I won't be able to make it to the battles on time. I need that computer…"

"You know about Luna??" Usagi stated softly. Mamoru continued as if he hadn't heard.

"… to respond to the reports. Without them I don't know anything about the monsters or the battle or where it is. Give. It. Back." Mamoru said, trying to calm himself.

Usagi overcame her confusion, "I don't have it! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! HENTAI!" With that a teddy bear flew at him with such force it knocked him back onto her balcony. He watched as he locked her window, stuck out her tongue and pulled the curtains.

Mamoru transformed and stalked back toward his hotel room. That girl! He would get that computer, somehow…

* * *

The Guardian of Time checked the wall monitor in her lonely stone hall one more time. The King should have responded by now. He should have sent out a summery report, he should have responded to something she had sent him over the last week. It was unlike him not to, and they needed mission control more now than ever. 

The Guardian brushed back her long black hair to sit in her chair pondering what could have happened. She cursed herself for letting Amara try her hand at the love game, that earthquake was such a bad idea. Setsuna put down her time key, her solitary companion. Glancing at the other side of the wall where a timeline ran, she noticed it was bigger. It showed all the possible futures, and right now, there was a giant crack down the middle of Neo-Tokyo and the future king and queen of earth. That tear was spreading, and if it wasn't fixed soon Pluto herself wouldn't be able to fix it.

Where was that dratted report? A little ding echoed in the large stone hall and she jumped up, almost jubilant, wading through everything to see if it was him. Setsuna's calm eyes grew wide as she read the short haughty message from a boy who had once roamed these halls. She felt a pang of loneliness, of lost hope, of gratitude. He was awake and sending her messages through Mission Control. Her eyes narrowed as her world finally clicked as her brain began to interpret this new information. He had stolen Mission Control. He had switched sides. She ran to examine the tear in the picture. There was no mistaking it, it was him for sure. Her very own student has turned his back on his teacher. She should have known.

"MK," she murmured aloud. "You weren't supposed to wake yet," Queen Serenity had set the time period specifically before she died; only after Neo-Tokyo would he be allowed to rise. No wonder things were off! They had to work fast if they were to beat him, he was quick and agile, the best among her students. She knew he had learned well, for it was now too late to warn the future King. He would have to pass this test on his own.

She hurried to issue yet another message to her team, telling them of the new enemy they now faced, a member of their own training in the days of old. She never doubted her team's ability to destroy him; they could handle what she gave them. She wished she could have informed the King, but wasted no more time on things that were not meant to be. Without his knowledge and coordination, it would be much, much harder. But it would be done none the less.

She wrote furiously, each new paragraph looked a little more scrawled. She would have to prepare several safeguards after this message was done. There was so much to do! "This new enemy is not to be underestimated. He knows us inside and out as we know ourselves. Watch yourselves, for we are alone in this. The King's messaging system has been compromised, the King has now become the enemy's target. Watch, learn and try to protect. Our first priority is now more important than ever. See to it."

She sent the letter and went about her very first and most important step: contacting the final member of her team, the girl who could destroy the world…to awaken early

* * *

Mamoru woke up early, and went into town. He walked by Usagi's house at least 10 times, until a woman with blue hair spotted him through the kitchen window. She motioned him to come in with a knowing smile that had unsettled him. He only had the courage to pass her house once more before the woman's smile made him lose his nerve.

He knew he needed a plan. Something that would make Usagi give him his computer, before there were any more youma attacks. He heard a small tinkle of a bell and smiled, finally stopping his pacing.

Several hours later, Mamoru found himself in an alleyway. He has seen several colors of cats, but none with a crescent moon on it's forehead. The sun was beginning to set and he felt the sucking cold of the cement melt though his jeans, as he leaned against the green dumpster. He had thought long and hard on this spot, deciding if he were a cat, he would be here. So where was she?

Just then he heard a small purr from the open street. "Luna's such a good kitty, Usagi. You're lucky, Artemis tries to see how loud he can be before people notice he can talk." A yellow haired girl stood beside his sought after Odango-styled Usagi. He grinned like a mad man, noticing the cat at the girls' feet.

"C-ya later Luna, we're going shopping," the girl pulled Usagi behind her into a small dress shoppe, leaving the cat alone. So easy!

He slipped out the shadows and coolly walked toward the cat, nonchalantly whistling and strolling closer and closer towards her, pretending not to notice her. But she ignored him and trotted off to the alleyway where he had just been waiting. He sweat dropped andhoped nobody noticed. He turned and went back in.

"Here, kitty kitty kitt… Ow!" The fight began in an ovular shape that spun faster than the eye could see.

After several large yowls, shrieks, scratches, curses, green and black blurs, and flying trash, fish bones, and a random chibi-elephant, a nearby apartment tennent opened the window.

"Quit that racket!" a man's voice yelled out of the window, completely ignored.

More yowls, shrieks, curses, trash, fish bones, and a light bulb, before a scratched, bleeding, topless Mamoru emerged carrying a yowling, fighting, green jacket under his arm. He tried to sneak away stealthily into the night, humming 'Mission Impossible" but Motoki was closing the arcade across the street. He felt the need to yell across the lamp lit street, "Bye Mamoru!" and waved like an idiot.

Mamoru just shook his head and stalked off muttering, carrying his bundle home.

* * *

Mamoru pulled the kitty kennel over to him as he turned on the spot light. He opened the cage and put her on top of a closed toilet. 

"Where were you on the night of July 5th?" He demanded staring at the black cat who couldn't escape. The door to the bathroom and his hotel room were locked.

"Meow," Luna uttered staring at him intently.

"Come on, kitty. I know you can talk. I heard you talking to Usagi," He eyed her more harshly. But she just licked her front paw, refusing to acknowledge him.

"I won't feed you until you talk to me. All I want is my computer back. Usagi took it while she was trapped in my apartment. Surely you saw her bring it home,"

Silence.

"Can't you make her give it back?"

Silence.

"Fine," he sighed as he shoved her back into her kitty kennel, not noticing how worried she looked.

With that he left his hotel room doing the only thing he could do. He grabbed a pencil and some tape and headed out the door.

**Dear Usagi,**

**You're missing something. I have it. If you want it back, you'll return my computer.**

**M.**

Mamoru knocked nervously on the blue door, seeing the downstairs lights still on. The blue haired woman from earlier answered the door promptly.

"Uh, Hi. This is for…." He handed her the rolled up note. Why did she always give him that smile! Its not like he was asking her out.

She looked at him and smiled, already guessing what was going on. She took the note and finished his sentence, "Usagi? I'll give it her. How very lucky she is to get such a handsome young man!"

"Uh…Please don't…"

"Aw, Aren't you cute! I won't open it." she pinched his cheek as Mamoru sweat dropped.

"Ok, then, thanks,," he raced off embarrassed into the night as fast as his legs could carry him. That hadn't exactly gone according to plan...

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

"Good kitty," Tuxedo Kamen mumbled scratching the black cat's back as Luna walked in circles around his feet. She was glad he had figured out she didn't like being locked up in some cage like a wild beast! She listened attentively as he turned on the evening news. Luna liked that she had become accustomed to his schedule.

"What am I going to do?" he sighed. "I can't keep this up forever." He lazily scratched under Luna's chin as she purred unabashedly. She looked away quickly as he quickly de-transformed.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to protect Sailor Moon much longer," Mamoru yawned and quickly sunk in bed. Luna watched his eyes close and understood why Usagi obsessed over him so. His dark hair was splashed across in his face, a day's worth of stubble adorned his perfectly square jawline, which lead lower to the rippling muscles beneath tanned young skin where a beautiful tattoo played its way over his bicep; he was undeniably attractive. And he was snoring loudly.

Luna shook her head. She continued watching the news, which he now left on for her. Luna had always enjoyed knowing what was going on around the world, especially the footage of the Sailor Scouts fight. She hadn't spoken to Mamoru yet, but she had started to learn a lot more about him. He walked around the hotel room as Tuxedo Kamen all day, with his hat, mask, and jacket at the door ready for reapplication should the need arise. The first time she had been shocked, but she slowly grew to be used to his presence. She almost found it comforting now, though she would never admit it again. He was a good kid. She pitied this boy who was trying so hard to protect the girls, even after discovering Sailor Moon's identity. He had confided a lot in her over the last several days, after Usagi had quit camping out in front of his door, wailing like a baby for him to give Luna back. He had yelled back at her with snide words, but Luna saw right through it. He had some strong feelings for the girl that he had not yet come to terms with. She was rather offended when Usagi had given up so easily with Mamoru's promise to return Luna if she got an A on her next test.

Luna was surprised she hadn't figured it out sooner, this tension between the two, but really what time did the advisor to the Sailor Scouts have for her scouts personal lives. What they needed to be concentrating on now was finding the Princess and defeating this new enemy!

The strange thing was that Mamoru had confided to her about the dreams he had about a mystery princess and how they had stopped. Luna knew that was the Moon Princess they had all been looking for, but she didn't know why she would appear to him of all people. He was more intricately connected to the group than she felt comfortable with.

The mysterious Mamoru also confided to her about the importance of his computer, what it did, and how he relied on it. Luna rolled her eyes at him and didn't believe it at first. How could she? After all, she made almost daily reports to mission control, how could she believe she was reporting to the untrustworthy Tuxedo Kamen like he was a superior! But mission control had always given good advice and always seemed more intent of the destruction of evil rather than good, if he was the person behind it all he could be trusted...couldn't he?

Then Luna had discovered the most perplexing part of his personality, he seemed almost as confused about his loyalty as the scouts were. After all her intell, Luna felt ashamed that she told the girls he couldn't be trusted after he put all this time and energy into protecting them, asking nothing but his identity in return. Or so he had said.

She stepped on the remote control and curled up on the other side of the bed. Over the past week, Mamoru had developed dark puffy rings under his eyes and his body became more exhausted. Though she revealed nothing to him, his mind was sharp and quick, his comments were valuable. Luna slowly came to terms with the feeling that she definitely wanted him on their side.

After long nights of only yowling, he had finally figured out what she wanted and promised to tell her about each fight the girls had. From his reports, it sounded like things were getting strained.

He had told Luna that he could feel the 'tug' of Sailor Moon's need for rescue sooner if he was Tuxedo Kamen than Mamoru. He did this for longer and longer periods of time, to compensate for the loss of his device. She pondered why he was so intimately connected to the leader of the Scouts, but he had never shed light on the subject. Luna had noticed that his power was becoming weaker the longer he stayed transformed, and she saw how his morale was wavering.

That first night she was out, he was upset and took refuge in her silent, understanding eyes. Apparently, he arrived only after the battle was done, Sailor Moon had saved herself but only barely, receiving a large gash on her right leg. He took it really hard, said it was the first time he had ever failed the Scouts, but he vowed to be better, using more of his power.

Arriving late and weak to the battles had started to have its affect and Luna found herself wishing for the recovery of his computer-like device just as much as he did.

Luna walked to the window restlessly, watching the lights around the city flicker. It was nice to finally be with someone who had never thrown her out a window or wailed all day long. But inside she missed Usagi and couldn't bear to stay with Mamoru. It was too hard to watch. He was slowly destroying himself, from the inside out.

* * *

Mamoru woke still drowsy and bone tired. He got up and grabbed a fast shower, before transforming into Tuxedo Kamen once again. It took more concentration to transform now, it was harder. He felt his power restores begin to wan, having it's effect on his confidence. To top it off, the girls had started treating him with resentment, having to pick up the slack where he had started to fail. The last several youma's had been easy, thankfully, and no one was really injured. One youma seemed almost ineffective, but he couldn't get over how crippled he had become without his computer. He tried not to relive last night when his rose had actually bounced off the monster, having no effect because he didn't know where it's weakest points were. Tuxedo Kamen had had to swing down and push Sailor Moon down. He hadn't the strength to grab her. Afterward, Sailor Mars had given him a rather sound lashing and Sailor Moon never spoke, avoiding him. 

"One day Luna, I will build a whole surveillance computer facility, and then nobody will be able to take it," he told the cat, blaming his bad fortune on the loss of his computer device. He liked having the cat around, someone to talk to was nice, someone who understood. If only she talked back.

He sighed and filled her bowl with a little cat food. He knew she resented the food, but she wouldn't tell him what she normally ate. "You could tell me any time what it is you would rather eat," Mamoru tried once again. But the cat just stared at him with those surprisingly sentient eyes. He sighed and left.

He walked down to the arcade, where Motoki let him in. On Sundays the arcade was closed, which meant he and Motoki played the whole store of video games. They usually had a good time, preferring video games to poker or some other nonsense.

Motoki opened the door for his friend with his usual smile. "Hey man, how you been?"

Mamoru only nodded, but Motoki had already noticed how weary he looked. "I'm fine, Motoki. There have been, a few complications, with…you know, my tux,"

Motoki nodded and shut the door behind him, making sure the coast was clear. "Tell me about it,"

Mamoru sighed and after a very long laborious explanation, Motoki sat at the bar aghast. Motoki had known about his secret identity for about a year now and the adventures of his friend never ceased to amaze him.

"Little Usagi? Are you sure? …the hottest heroine in all Tokyo?" Motoki's left eye twitched as he repeated it several more times.

Mamoru just nodded already wishing he had spent more time in bed. Motoki wasn't taking this well.

"Usagi?" Motoki's eye continued twitching until his chair finally bowled over and he just stayed on the floor for several minutes.

Mamoru sat, seemingly patient while his friend soaked up the information, but on the inside he was just glad that he could relax for a bit. He needed someone's company other than Luna's.

"All those years ago…. When you smooched Sailor Moon……You actually kissed… Usagi?" Motoki murmured from the floor and Mamoru sweat dropped a little. He had forgotten about that little detail.

Mamoru finally rose, "I should go,"

"But wait!" Motoki recovered quickly. "What about our games?"

"Sorry man, I just don't feel like it today," Mamoru walked out the door with his hands in his pockets and staring at his feet. He needed to think awhile, on his own. Motoki saw how tired his friend looked and now knew the whole story. He decided to let it go, he just hoped Mamoru hadn't gotten in too deep this time.

* * *

"Where the HELL is he?" Mars asked throwing fireballs at the enemy. The smoky heroine was breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. It was one of the very few times she wished her sailor suit would have been shorter. She was so hot and it was so restraining. 

The giant silver youma roared as Mars fireballs overtook him. Mars leaned over, panting. The other girls were in similar states. The iron-like monster seemed to be impervious to their attacks. Fire made it angry and hot, water only physically pushed it back a little, love had no affect, and it was able to easily dodge Moon's tiara. The only one who seemed to be getting anywhere at all was Jupiter with her thunderbolts, even then it was taking extreme amounts of her power store to damage him.

With the complexity of the battle, the group needed Tuxedo Kamen now more than ever. None of the scouts could spend their time protecting the others, they each had a function and none of them included protection, it was HIS job and he was playing hookey, Mars thought angrily.

Mars squinted in anger, he had grown more and more undependable lately. His loyalty had been heatedly debated over the last weeks. The only one who seemed to know anything had been Usagi, but she refused to speak. It was like the disappearance of Luna had increased her focus on school. She wouldn't even say where Luna had gone, she just studied.

Mars felt a charge of cool blue power surge in Mercury as she released her bubbles, their second line of defense. It gave Jupiter a chance to catch her breath, though they were now starting to tire Mercury. Why was this youma so damn hard when all the others had been so easy! Mars wondered. And where was that good for nothing?

* * *

Father's plan had worked marvelously! With the annoying little man out of the picture it was easier to get to the Senshi, those girls who had killed his brothers. He roared to break up their conversation. It was the first rule Father had taught him. The Senshi won because they worked together, keep them apart and pick them off one by one and they will fall. He ran straight at the girls, causing the group to break up into two sections. The metal creature grinned devilishly. The fiery one threw more fire balls at him. He didn't even bother dodging. Though it was hot, he otherwise didn't feel it. They had thrown other weak attacks at him. Like the fire, he had trained for each and every one of them. The blue one threw water, the orange one threw love, then colored one threw that tricky tiara. But he could dodge the tiara easily enough after the training Father put him through. The other attacks weren't even worth the training he had been though, he just let them wash over him. Father had made him specifically for their defeat. 

He powered up and threw one of his lower attacks at them. "Metal shards!" the creature unleashed the small bits. He scattered the groups of girls. He made sure they would scatter, but to his dismay all of the girls were still uninjured. He felt the heat of another fire ball. I let out a proud laugh. These tiny creatures knew nothing of what was planned. Nothing of how little they could do to stop it.

The blue one brought up more mist. But Father had trained him to see through the mist. However, it pleased the youma to let them think he couldn't. The mist was short lasting and it gave him an excuse to let the girls rest. It gave him a better fight in the end.

He released more metal shards at one of the two groups. He lowered his hand admiring his handiwork, he had only separated on girl from the group, the colored one. She was alone, afraid, and finally the man would not come to save her. The metal monster ran with surprising agility toward the venerable senshi. He would take care of this one and be one step closer to his destiny. She was probably the closest they had to leader, her death would be an easy way to defeat the group. He pulled the wisps of power from his surroundings, preparing for his larger attack. It would be just like Father wanted it.

"Super Metal…"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" The creature suddenly felt pain, deep penetrating pain. It was the green one, the only one he hadn't trained for. But this bolt was more powerful than the rest combined. The creature could feel it's life force waver, it was being pulled apart. He started laughing, despite the pain. She must have thrown everything into it. He released the power, in one last effort to drain the girl's power. Though it hadn't been the girl he had intended to destroy, it would be enough, enough to complete his purpose. Father would be pleased. The girl retaliated as he suspected, it had been too much, it had overwhelmed him. He felt his strength fading from his limbs, he felt the power of his enemy fill him. It was almost comforting and warm, the place he belonged…

* * *

"NO!" Mamoru yelled with agony he didn't know he could feel. He sat up in bed, eyes open in the darkness and sweat pouring down his face. Luna jumped, but cuddled up against the chair cushion and went back to sleep. This was the third time he had done this tonight. 

He couldn't get that haunting image from the earlier fight out of his head. Head-strong Jupiter dropping to the ground in slow motion with her brown hair streaming, green skirt blowing up in the wind, unconscious. It was the moment of his ultimate failure to the scouts. He had been late this week, fine, but he hadn't ever in his entire history not shown up at all! For that brief second, he thought she was dead, because of him.

His cry and late arrival had only earned his the sizzling angry stares from the Senshi. He cursed his selfish need for a quiet walk in the park! Why hadn't he come home and spent more time transformed. He shouldn't have met Motoki in the arcade at all today! Jupiter had needed him.

Jupiter had fallen, landed hard on the pavement making a hallow, stomach curling noise as the scouts rushed to her aide, ignoring the steaming corpse of the youma. Mercury had declared her still alive, he had never been so relieved. But then a scout hadn't come this close to defeat before. Because he had never shunned his duties this badly.

Before the scouts had shunned him away, before Mars had thrown that rock at his head, he had heard Mercury say Jupiter had used all her energy to fry the monster to save Sailor Moon. That had been his job! His job…. Had been, Mamoru thought. Before I failed, before I gave up my right to serve and protect. My job had been, but was no longer.

It was only at that moment that Mamoru realized he would have to wean the scouts from their dependency on him. They would have to learn to fight without him, so he could fade into the background, as he ought to have a long time ago, before something really bad happened.

* * *

_A/N: So sorry this has been too long in coming, I've been working on my two new stories, a oneshot called 'Birth of a Kingdom' and a chapter story 'Order in the Court'. Check 'em out if you like my style. And the next chapter is the big one. The introduction of the bad guy... and you'll never guess who he is! 'Til next time. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So when I wrote this chpater it was longer than I had intended. So I decided to cut it into two chapters. Thus, next chapter will be the introduction of the bad guy. I apologize. I also wanted thank everyone for their patience. I've had an obscene amount of homework. But because you've all been so good, I finished CH 10 as well. I will post it tomorrow or the next day. So please check back soon. :) _

* * *

Soothing flute music drifted lightly around the dimly lit restaurant, joined by the muted clatter of silverware and the murmur of its occupants. Every table was full, as the waiters walked swiftly past, carrying trays of steaming food. Gentlemen in tuxedos grumbled and toasted, as each lady dazzled brightly while giggling or hanging on the arms of their beaus. The host stood dutifully by the door, allowing only those privileged enough to hold a reservation to the tables.

The man scowled as a blonde haired young man in a sloppy suit rushed through the door and tried to bypass his post.

"Reservations only," he stated, lifting his hand authoritatively into the air.

"But, I'm meeting my…"

"I'm sorry sir, but we have a dress code and this hardly holds a candle to..."

"Jacques," a woman stated sharply from behind. The host turned to see a stunning woman with turquoise hair and shining silver earrings. The air practically glowed around her as she stood by the man's side. She wore a simple dress matching her hair that could easily have passed for a sundress if the woman hadn't looked so ravishing in it.

"Yes, Miss?" the host asked, startled.

"He's with us," she cooed melodically. Not waiting for a response, she escorted the now embarrassed young man to the table where a blonde woman in a dashing tuxedo waited.

"You're late," she smiled as Motoki sat.

"I'm sorry. I had to close the arcade and I couldn't get the last customer to leave," he explained, rushing into an excuse. Haruka waved him silent as the waiter approached their table with three glasses of garnet liquid.

"We have more important things to worry about." the turquoise-haired woman gently chided, handing him a shiny silver paper she had taken from her small purse. "Orders from P,"

The young man read the paper, his expression turning serious. "Already?"

"Indeed," Haruka affirmed.

"What's the plan?" he asked, sipping the lush drink.

The turquoise clad lady smiled slyly as Haruka looked around indiscriminately. "He's still staying at that hotel, right?"

"As far as I know," Motoki confirmed, waiting patiently for the duo to explain.

"Good, then it just might work."

"What?"

"We need you to disappear for a few days," Haruka interjected.

"We are going to bring them together of their own accord."

"How? Our last plan didn't work so well, I don't think…" he protested.

"Motoki, chill out. Michiru found a way to temporarily freeze his bank account."

"WHAT? You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes. We already have someone lined up to tip off the hotel manager that his funds are less than sufficient."

"But you won't be able to control where he goes. What if he doesn't stay with her? This isn't exactly fool proof!" Motoki's blue eyes gleamed seriously at his older sister.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll handle it!" she ruffled Motoki's hair. "Besides, they always seem to find a way to be together, whether they realize it or not, it'll be okay. The freezing of his funds will only last a few days at most."

Motoki was silent for a moment. The pair had come up with many schemes to put the future King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo together, but this had to be the chanciest. It was also pure genius, or at least an upgrade since Haruka had taken things into her hands. Mamoru didn't have many friends, and wouldn't have any place to go. He'd have to depend on his Senshi ties, giving the team hope that the future might be saved.

"Where do you want me to go?" Motoki finally sighed, knowing Michiru already had it planned out.

Haruka smiled. "We have a couple of tickets for you and your girlfriend to go to a resort. It should be a nice time."

"All you have to do is warn him you're planning a trip. We'll take care of the arcade while you're gone."

Motoki shook his head. "You two planned this way too loosely. If it doesn't work…"

"She's already been called," Haruka finished, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"WHAT!"

"We know well the importance of our mission," The turquoise beauty stated melodically, silencing the conversation.

"So what's new, bro?" Haruka asked. "How's the King holding up?"

As if on cue, the waiter approached the table with dishes of food. Motoki shook his head, of course they had ordered for him! His mouth started watering as the lobster plate was placed before him. "After the food, sis, I'm starving!" Both girls laughed lightly and turned their attention to their own plates, leaving the darker discussion for later

* * *

Mamoru paced back and forth inside his hotel room. He didn't want to be cooped up in the suite anymore. Even Luna couldn't relax him. The truth was, he didn't know how to contact the Senshi without talking to her; and she would barely look at him, much less talk to him. His heart thudded painfully in his chest at the thought of her. Mamoru shut his eyes, remembering the angry face she always made when she delivered one of her various comebacks. It used to thrill him, to see such fire in her eyes. He couldn't wait to get out of class for the thrill of unconventionally meeting her at the corner where she would always run him over. Her embarrassment had always amused him; he'd considered it somewhat of a case study for psychology.

Mamoru never knew how deeply regretful he would become without those lame comebacks and weekly sidewalk encounters. It made his stomach clench unhappily to remember the disappointment he had caused her, the broken look she had given him in her room that night, or the tears she cried when Sailor Moon had run off. He wanted to make it right. If he was to have any sense of hope in this world, she had to continue to fail tests, laugh at Motoki's lame jokes, and be happy no matter how much crap he gave her. There was no hope for the rest of the world if Usagi didn't smile….

"I'm going out," he announced suddenly, startling Luna. He grabbed his wallet and pulled on a shirt hanging in the closet. He marched to the arcade, hoping Motoki had some answers.

* * *

Mamoru got to the arcade earlier than he anticipated. He realized he actually dreaded going inside. For Mamoru, the arcade was a place where once he had found so much light-hearted amusement and good company. But now he would find only blatant reminders of the failures he had suffered and the echoes of the Senshi's disappointment in him.

He stopped right before turning the corner --the very same corner where they had first met. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, remembering all of those times she had run him over. Mamoru hesitated, not realizing how much Usagi had become a part of his life. There was always a chance he could explain, and she would forgive him, then everything could return to normal. He found himself yearning to find her as he turned the corner, if only to see her smiling face and fiery eyes once more. He took a step, and hoped against hope.

On the other side of the street, a group of tittering schoolgirls standing outside the dress shop came into view as a group of junior high boys entered the arcade. An old man sat on a bench reading the paper as a mother holding a crying child walked by, but there was no blonde girl stuffing her face, or squealing excitedly with her friends in sight. Usagi wasn't there, and he was surprised to feel disappointed.

Mamoru walked into the arcade in a daze, having lost the determination and hope he had felt earlier. The depressing emotions of the last few weeks bubbled to the surface and he allowed them to overflow.

Amongst the crowd who scurried by, all gave this troubled young man an unusually wide berth. It wasn't because he was dangerous or angry. He wasn't perverted or suspicious. Rather, it was the fear they held in their hearts that his condition was contagious. His head lowered, staring at his shuffling feet, shoulders hunched, hair hanging in his face with distant, tormented eyes. The old man who sat unnoticed on the bench smirked knowingly behind his paper. It was the slow trod of a man who was being broken, someone who had nothing left to support himself. The old man folded the paper noisily, stood and with his uncanny smile, faded into the throng of people who lined the street.

The bell chimed cheerily announcing Mamoru's entrance into the arcade. He cast the thing a dirty look, making a mental note to persuade Motoki to buy a different one. He bumbled to the back room, annoyed his blonde friend wasn't at the counter.

"Motoki," he grumbled, seeing the boy lifting a bag of shake mix.

"Mamoru?" Motoki asked, surprised.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Me too, actually," Motoki smiled, handing Mamoru the bag, shaking the mix and picking up another. "I'm going to be leaving for a few days." Mamoru grunted. "What's with you?" Motoki asked motioning Mamoru to follow him back to the counter.

"I need…to get in contact with the Senshi." Mamoru revised.

"What? How are you going to do that?" Motoki asked, taking the shake mix from Mamoru's arms and placing it under the counter.

"No idea."

"Sounds like a good plan!" Motoki laughed.

"I'm going to quit."

"You can't quit. You're not even getting paid." Motoki waved momentarily as the bell chimed again announcing a new customer.

"I'm serious."

Motoki studied his friend for a moment. "It isn't something you can quit. You will always have the powers."

"But I won't be fighting anymore. Jupiter almost died because I couldn't save them. I can't let them depend on a fallen hero."

"Mamoru, you're not a fallen hero," Motoki said with conviction. "You just need to work harder."

"You don't understand! I can't fail them. They can't depend on me if I can't function. I am so tired all the time. I can't even transform some days! "

"Mamoru…" Motoki started, but was interrupted as a girl approached the counter.

Mamoru just rolled his eyes, Motoki had other things to deal with other than his sorry pathetic self. He stood and moseyed out of the store, mumbling… "Don't worry about it."

"Just do your best!" Motoki called after him as he left the arcade.

Motoki wasn't any help. He didn't understand. He didn't see Jupiter fall… Mamoru's eyes turned dark as he swept the thought from his mind. He couldn't dwell on that. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled down the other side of the street, going no where in particular. He watched the people of Juuban walk by. He looked through the windows of the shops as he past. Seeing the crowd's nameless, smiling faces only made him feel worse. Their well-being had only been barely upheld, and it was he that had put them in danger. He had almost failed each and every one of them. They didn't need his kind. What kind of hero was he if he couldn't protect them without a silly little computer? The Senshi didn't need one, they didn't need anything – least of all him. They fought bravely without help. He grimaced at the thought. They never had really needed him. They would be stronger without him. If only he knew where to find them.

He paused in front of a dress shop when he saw the familiar blonde pigtails he had so longed and dreaded to see. He watched the girl as she purchased something at the counter. Her blue eyes alight as she smiled at the cashier. His heart raced and it wasn't until that moment he realized he was wearing the shirt she had tailored. He smiled faintly, remembering her hands around him, the way she looked when she put her hair in one ponytail, the fight they had, the old man, and the almost -- kiss -- he had been trying so hard to forget. He remembered the fierce look on her face when she shouted at Youmas as Sailor Moon, the way she was so determined and so beautiful. He didn't know how he ever thought she was Sailor Venus. He only wished that old man hadn't interrupted…

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Usagi walk out of the store, until she was face to face with him and staring right at him. For a moment, Mamoru thought his heart might explode with happiness, until Usagi dropped her eyes and lost her smile. His blue eyes darkened when she tried to rush down the street.

"Wait! Usagi!" Mamoru cried and ran after her, ignoring the weight that was growing heavier upon his chest. She stopped, letting him catch up, thought she refused to look away from her shoes.

"What do you want? The test isn't until tomorrow," she mumbled with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Mamoru hardened at hearing it, but he wasn't going to give up. She was his only link to the Senshi, he put his hand on her arm and pulled her into an alleyway.

"I want to talk," he said more gruffly than he had intended, letting go of her arm. When she didn't respond he continued. "I need to talk to the Senshi."

"Not possible."

"We need to put our differences aside for a moment here, Usagi. This is important."

"It's out of the question," she mumbled. "They don't want to talk to YOU!"

"But I need to talk to them about training for…"

"They are training fine. Do you think I can't do this on my own?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Quite the opposite, actually," Mamoru paused. "I-I want to…"

"I don't care," Usagi looked up finally, eyes full of anger.

"I know I really messed up here, but the Senshi need to know…"

"I said I don't care!" Usagi blurted. The hatred in her eyes threw him off for a moment.

"Well fine!" Mamoru said louder than he had intended. He immediately thought better of it as the girl hugged her package and shrank away from him, her tears now dripping to the pavement. Oh, no! Mamoru panicked. He paused for a moment, mind going blank. He knew he had to fix this and now. "Tell them I didn't mean, I didn't want what happened to Jupiter… to happen." She stifled a sob and he mentally kicked himself. You finally get a chance to fix this and you scare her away, Mamoru's mind screamed. He decided to try again. "Usagi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just…" Mamoru thought for a moment, he was really botching this. "I care about Jupiter. How is she?"

"Why? Do you love her? Is she so much better than me, too?" Usagi asked angrily and ran out of the alleyway and down the street before Mamoru could follow. He kicked himself for not telling her, she would have at least given them the message! Now he really would have to work harder, he was already exhausted thinking about it. The Senshi weren't ready to lose him yet, next fight he would tell them. Next fight, he promised himself.

* * *

Mamoru spent the rest of the day wandering through town, going down streets he had never thought about before. Everywhere he went seemed to remind him of her, and all he wanted was to escape her.

Finally, he gave up, returning to his hotel room, hoping Luna could shed some light on it. However, once he reached his room his key card no longer worked. Great! He mumbled to himself all the way to the front desk. The desk clerk took one look at him and ran to the back bringing with him the manager.

"Ah, Mr. Chiba," the manager greeted him suspiciously. "You have finally returned."

"My key card isn't working," Mamoru held the key out to the manager who took it gracefully.

"Indeed, that would be because you no longer can afford to pay your bill."

"What?" Mamoru was shocked.

"We have called your bank to check, your accounts have been temporarily frozen in a police investigation."

"They what!"

The manager wasn't startled in the least by Mamoru's outburst, which infuriated him further after the day he had. With a nod from his boss, the desk clerk brought out several packed bags and Luna in her kitty cage mewing loudly.

"After the discovery of this animal, we will also be charging an extra $2000 yen for cleaning costs and the break of your weekly no-pet agreement."

"You what? Who did this? I paid for the entire week! It's not over until tomorrow."

"Correct, but we haven't seen a drop of that money, because your accounts have been frozen. We are sorry for the inconvenience, but encourage you to come back when you can pay your fees," the manager bowed, leaving a stricken, fuming Mamoru in his wake.

"You can escort him off the premises," the manager instructed the desk clerk.

Mamoru was in such a huff, he stormed out of the hotel on his own, ignoring Luna in her crate. But stopped and sighed, and trudged back to retrieve her and continued on his way. He then made his way to the Juuban police station. They had better clear this up for him.

"I'd like to speak to the chief," Mamoru demanded, putting Luna's cage on the front desk.

The deputy was shocked, but obliged, bringing a well-worn, old man in a crisp uniform out to the front. "How can I help you?"

"I am under supposed investigation. I wanted more information."

"By all means, come into my office, we will talk. I'm afraid you'll have to leave your feline out here." Mamoru nodded and followed the man into his corner office. Mamoru respectfully closed the door and sat in the chair offered to him. He felt his anger cool as the elderly man looked across the desk at him. "Now, what can I do for you son?"

"My accounts have been frozen. I need to know what I'm under investigation for."

"Ah, and your name is?"

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Well, Chiba-san, let me see here," he ruffled through several files before finally coming upon his name. "Ah, here it is,"

Mamoru leaned forward in his chair as the man readjusted his position. "It seems you are temporarily under investigation for the arson of your apartment building."

"Arson, but it was an earthquake that started it."

"Apparently not. We have some reasons to suspect otherwise."

Mamoru was silent for awhile. "How long will the investigation take?"

"I couldn't tell you, it might be two days or two months."

"Two months? How am I supposed to live without my money?"

"An attractive young lad like yourself ought to have a few friends he can rely on," the police chief stood and opened the door in an obvious gesture of dismissal.

Mamoru nodded and retrieved Luna from the front desk. He stopped at a pay phone to give Motoki a call, remembering after hearing his answering machine that he was going to be gone for a couple of days.

He used the last of his change to call some old high school buddies, but it was rather late and no one seemed to be answering.

Exhausted, frustrated, and penniless for the first time in his adult life, Mamoru sunk down on a park bench. He passed the time by explaining to Luna the events that had taken place, including his decision to quit his life as Tuxedo Kamen and the unfortunate fight with Usagi.

"After all this time, it took me this long to realize that she meant something to me!" he finished with a sigh, staring at her attentively at glowing eyes behind her kitty bars. He sat for a moment, staring into the distance -- thinking -- a sudden realization coming to his mind.

Finally, he laughed, a maniacal laugh one releases only when there is nothing else left to do. After calming down, he picked up the kitty cage and opened it, pulling her out. She didn't fight him, as he held her up and looked at his daily companion.

"I will miss you, I think," Mamoru said, as the ironic smile slipped from his face, making him look older than he was. Luna's ears perked up immediately and she cocked her head to one side. "Yep, you heard me. I'm going to let you go. I won't make you go through this situation, too. Its bad enough I have to deal with it."

He set her down on the ground, not entirely releasing his grip. "You're the only one who knows the whole story. Before you go I want to ask two favors of you." Luna gazed curiously at the broken man. "Don't tell them everything," He paused, "and train them well, make sure they will be strong enough without me. We can't have anyone else hurt." he smiled down at the cat. "I suppose I will show up during the battle until I can see they are strong enough without me, but make sure that is soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep it up."

Mamoru then let Luna go entirely, rubbing his tired eyes, he lay down on the bench. "Someone must protect and watch out for them. Since I can't, it all depends on you Luna-san."

For a long moment, it was silent and only the crickets could be heard, when a strange womanly voice floated on the night, catching Mamoru's full attention. "Thank you for your kindness this night, Mamoru-Kamen. I will do my best to accomplish your requests," with that, Luna bound off into the night.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget, CH 10 coming Sunday or Monday...  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: As promised, here is your next chappie. I apologize for taking an extra day, but my editor went to town on my original version. I'm happy to say that we made it much better, but about halfway through, she just quit on me. So its probably not as good as it could have been. Hope you enjoy anyway. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Mamoru awoke to bright rays of sunlight creeping into his closed eyelids. He sat up grumpily, ignoring the pain in his back and crik in his neck. Last night had been filled with strange noises and constant interruptions. 

He yawned and stretched, collecting his items and heading for the nearest public bathroom. As his mind began to emerge from his morning daze, he took in his situation a little more sourly. This was unacceptable.

After relieving himself, he set his jaw stubbornly and began his quest to find a place to sleep for the night. His first stop was Motoki's house, which was exactly how Mamoru feared: empty and locked. He spent the rest of the morning strolling by old college buddies hoping to find someone home.

Around noon, Mamoru sat on a park bench out of options. He hadn't realize how few friends he really had. As he watched the people go by carrying bagels or bags of home cooked meals, he decided to check the bank again, but to no avail.

His stomach growled angrily but the 25 yen he had in his pocket was shy of whatever the street venders charged. It was then that he noticed a paper flyer lying on the ground.

**RENTERS WANTED  
One-bedrooms available, including kitchen. Cheap. Free Tours.**

At the bottom of the flier was an address. How he wished he could apply. Why was it all these things happened to him? He barely remembered the days when his worst problem was finding a seamstress to fix his torn shirt. How he longed for those days again.

Mamoru sulkily got off the bench and wandered over to the Crown. The one place left where he could pretend his life was still functional. Perhaps the manager would let him put a juicy BLT on tab.

The Crown was crowded and seemed to be more foreign than Mamoru wanted to admit, especially without Motoki or Usagi there. He plopped down in his usual stool.

"Mr Chiba? Long time no see," the man at the counter smiled a bit too brightly.

"Hello, Jin. I didn't know you could give Motoki so many days off,"

"Well you know how it goes. Say, do you want something to eat? A coffee maybe? You look pretty beat,"

"Thanks," Mamoru grumbled. "But yeah, I would actually like something. Do you mind if I give you an I-owe-you? I seem to have left my wallet at home,"

"Sure thing, I know you're good for it. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Mamoru's eye lit up, as Jin set the overly large BLT in front of him. He practically wolfed it down, half –ignoring the phone call that Jin was talking.

"Moshi-moshi. What? Yes, oh, no. Yes. Yes. Yes, he is here. Do you want to speak with him? Of course not. Alright then, suit yourself. Bye!"

"Who was that?" Mamoru asked suspiciously food still in his mouth.

"A girl. She keeps calling, oh I forgot her name. She is always checking to see if you're here."

"Me? Who is she?"

"Oh you know her. The girl you always fight with, blonde hair, ondangos."

"Usagi?"

"Yeah,"

"Why does she ask for me?"

"I don't know. But when you're here, she doesn't come in,"

"Oh," Mamoru put his half eaten burger on the plate sullenly. She doesn't come when he's here. She's avoiding me, he thought. He tried to brush the feelings that started coming up away. He distracted himself with thoughts of Luna. "You're they're only hope now," he whispered.

After a burger in his belly, he felt much better. Well enough at least to renew his search for a place to stay. "They're has got to be somewhere!"

Mamoru began asking people on the streets and shop owners. Most gave him directions to apartment complexes or hotels. The more he searched the darker it got and the more frantic his searching became. The last thing he wanted to do was spend another night on that park bench.

Mamoru walked past a particularly out-of-the-way apartment complex, one he had lived at before his current situation. Perhaps the desk clerk would recognize him. It was in a dingy neighborhood but it was clean and fair. He decided to go in, the worst they could do was turn him away. Right?

"Sorry, we're all full," the woman stated flatly calling the security guards over. The two men stood on either side of him as the woman tried to justify her decision but Mamoru just walked out. He didn't want to hear her excuses. He wanted a place to sleep. He wanted to be warm tonight. He didn't know when the Senshi might need him and he needed to be ready and well-slept. He needed to get sleep because the fate of Tokyo may rest in his hands. Mamoru grew all the more determined.

He bounced from complex to complex hoping for something, but receiving much the same excuses. Each complex he approached was a little more sketchy than the last, wearing down his spirits and determination. Perhaps the park bench wasn't so bad, perhaps Tokyo could wait. Maybe he could just spend the rest of his nights there until Motoki returned. But then Mamoru saw another complex that had three broken windows and a blue roof. A small dirty child played on one of the broken balconies on the top floor and there was broken glass on the front stoop. He couldn't just walk away. He had to try. After all, his day couldn't get any worse, right?

"Hello?" Mamoru asked, stepping inside the main building.

The woman at the front desk had long purple hair and a disgusted look on her face, "What do you want?"

Mamoru was shocked. Why was she so critical of him? "I wanted to know… I sorta want an apartment... I will have the money soon and…"

"Absolutely not! We aren't one of those places! You may leave now,"

"Oh," Mamoru said startled by her reaction. "Okay,"

The next complex down had crumbling bricks on the left side, piles of trash randomly dispersed around it, and the roof obviously leaked. Half the sign was missing, but you could make out, "ASING NOW!" printed in bold black letters. He walked up the front and a little buzzer went off inside, but the clerk didn't look up from his portable television.

"I am interested in a room,"

"What kind?"

"Any kind,"

"Well we have one that goes for," the clerk trailed off, looking up strangly. "Haven't I seen you on a wanted poster?"

"What? No, I haven't done anything. I just want a room."

"You know, I don't think we have any rooms,"

"But you just said,"

"I was confused,"

"I just need…"

"Sorry,"

"You don't understand! I have to have…"

"You need to leave," the man stated standing.

"But, you have to listen to me!'

"I said leave,"

"No. Really I…"

"I'll call the cops," the man threatened, picking up the phone.

"Call them then!" Mamoru whispered dangerously.

"I'd rather you just leave," the man wavered. Mamoru stood for a second more, eyes boring into the man. Without a word he turned on his heel and walked out.

Mamoru huffed down the street, trying to walk off the built up anger. Imagine him, Mamoru Chiba on the most wanted list! Mamoru worked his jaw, and decided to take a break for awhile, stopping back at Motoki's house, just to check. He was tempted for half a second to break in, he doubted if Motoki would have minded, but he remembered what the clerk had accused him of and walked away. The next complex was above the fish market with moldy curtains blowing out the windows. The smell made his stomach squirm, but after glancing at the rose rays spilling out from the setting sun, he felt his urgency increase.

"Hello…What do you want?" the woman gave him a quick going over, chewing her bubble gum loudly.

"A room," he stated firmly.

The woman looked suspicious. "You got money?"

"I will soon, my account got…"

"Pay in full up front or go away,"

"But, I will have…"

"Sure you will," the woman rolled her eyes. "That's how I go bankrupt. Try somewhere else," She turned away, dismissing him rudely.

Mamoru frowned, the feeling his stomache starting to sink. The sun was getting dangerously low and even the moldy curtain complexes turned him away. He continued on with his search more because of his stubbornness than any promise of hope. The complex across the street had a gaudy flashing neon sign he hadn't noticed. The place had a handmade sign that read: 'Rates accepted hourly!" with several women lingering outside it wearing too much red lipstick.

"I'd like a room,"

This time the clerk didn't give him a second glance. She just stared at her fake nails and asked what kind of room.

"For the night, a one bedroom will be fine,"

"Alright," she said looking expectantly at him. "We're a cash only establishment."

"Okay," he stated trying to stare her down.

"Uh, you have to pay up-front,"

"I will pay when my services have been received."

"We need payment upfront," she reiterated.

"Not until my room has satisfied me."

"Then your room isn't going to satisfy you at all. Cash or no room,"

"What? I demand to speak to your manager,"

"I am the owner. And I don't make exceptions for anyone,"

"Well then, maybe I can tell you about my situation. I don't have any money until the end of the week but, I'll pay you more than the asked for price,"

"I've heard that before,"

"But you have to…"

"No!"

"You can ask the police. They .."

"Police. Oh, no. I don't get involved with the police."

"I am a millionaire! If you give me a few days I will give you twice the asked for price! I deserve this room,." Mamoru muttered, spitting at the man.

"Hah! I'm the Queen of Sheba and will give you half my kingdom if you have more than $20 in your pocket. But you don't do you?"

"Well, ah, no, but…"

"So OUT," she said firmly, pointing at the door, cutting him off.

Wow these people really are sticklers! And Motoki called him stingy! Mamoru trudged out beyond frustrated. Was there no room in this town he could sleep in without money just for the night? Why was it so hard to believe that he would have money once the police figured out he didn't set his own apartment on fire! He didn't even bother going into the next several complexes with his hands in his pockets. He might as well save some time and kick a can down the street instead.

A tantalizing smell drifted from a nearby bakery with what looked like three small rooms above it. He stood for awhile staring up at the windows, letting his empty churning stomach enjoy the smell of the bakery. If he smelled it for awhile maybe it would quit grumbling.

On pure impulse, Mamoru found himself once more walking toward what would probably be a huge disappointment. He couldn't believe being so independent would come back and bite him later. Note to self, get more friends, he thought as he approached the counter. The woman had to step back as he approached.

"Can I help you?" she looked disgusted by him, though he couldn't place why.

"I needed to know about those rooms above the bakery,"

'What about them?"

"Are they for rent?"

"They're all rented," she said flatly.

"But I have quite a good sum to pay,"

"I am sorry, but I won't kick out my renters for um.." the woman looked down and played with the pastry display idly, "anyone."

"But I spent last night on a park bench! There has to be something! I…" can't do this anymore, he thought, but stopped himself. He knew he didn't have a chance in hell, but if he couldn't get in here, he would resign himself to the park bench. It was already well past dark outside and he was tired of being kicked out like some common street urchin.

"Excuse me, Did I hear someone needing a place? Because I…Mamoru is that you?" a brunette girl with sparkling green eyes hobbled toward them, leaning severely on a single crutch. Her midsection was bound tightly with bandages over a loose fitting t-shirt. Despite her height, she looked very pale and thin. "You spent last night on a park bench?"

"MAKOTO-san! You must go back to bed!" the woman at the front desk looked horrified. "You're still too weak to…."

"Makoto?" Mamoru squinted, he barely recognized her. What had happened to the giggling girl who always sat by Usagi's side at the Crown? She always seemed so well groomed. What was she doing in a place like this? He couldn't rip his eyes from the sight in front of him, her brown hair greasy and flat, the dark marks under her eyes and the way she looked worn and defeated. His heart went out to her.

The brunette was startled for a moment, wondering if this was the same man who had been so aloof and distant all those years in the Crown. He didn't look at her like all the rest of her friends, she saw understanding instead of pity in his eyes. She tried to smile at him,"I have to get out now and then," At that moment her crutch slipped out from under her. If it wasn't for Mamoru's quick reflexes she would have hit the floor.

"Thank... thank you," she gasped, pulling her crutch back up. Mamoru raised an eyebrow, she must be in worse shape than he thought.

"What happened, Makoto?"

"Well, it was a car crash," Makoto looked down and fidgeted, leaning back against the wall. "But, like I was saying if you want, you can stay with me. I could use an extra hand."

"Wow, really? But you barely know me,"

"Yeah, well, I think I can trust you. It would only be temporary until you find a place,"

Mamoru was speechless. He didn't actually expect this to work, not after so many hours of trying for rooms in places that were much worse than this one. "Of course."

"Number five," She pointed.

"Yes of course, let me help you."

"I actually think I'll be fine," Makoto declared, limping toward the door she pointed to. It only took a few steps before she slipped again, crashing into Mamoru's chest He was barely able to hold their weight up, but managed to find the strength. He helped her push herself back to her crutch, noticing the wince she tried to hide.

He quickly pulled her arm around his neck. "Why don't I help you?"

"That might be a good idea, I guess I may have over estimated myself," she commented softly.

"I'd say. Most people wouldn't be able to move in your condition," Mamoru leaned slightly to the left as she put most of her weight on him, perhaps it was more to steady himself than her, since she was surprisingly light.

Her apartment was more compact that he had realized but it was clean and mostly empty. Aside from a silver bowl half full of water, underneath the hole in the roof, it seemed to be in good condition. For her few possessions, it was well-decorated with a shocking amount of pink. It was covered in flowers of all sorts, their scents tantalized his senses. Several potted plants cluttered around the few windows and the kitchen was abnormally large with more gadgets and shiny kitchenware than he had ever thought one person needed. The entire apartment was based around the large wooden table with a dozen cushions and place settings.

On the table sat a blue vase with a single red rose. There was something about it that captured Mamoru's attention entirely. It was beautiful and strong but it was also alone. Almost every surface about the house was covered it dozens of lilies, daisies, and assorted colorful flowers he couldn't name. But he felt a connection with the rose.

He helped Makoto to a cushion and sat down opposite her. They were silent for awhile, studying one another and the rose. Finally, he pulled it out and it felt familiar. The bottom of the stem was iron-hard and the thorns were sharp. "This reminds me of one of Tuxedo Kamen's roses…"

Makoto quickly pulled it from his hand and placed it back in the vase.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really want anyone touching it," Makoto explained a little sheepishly. "I doubt I could get a hold of anything of Tuxedo Kamen's. I just, well, I don't want it to wilt.!" Makoto forced a laugh.

"Oh, my apologies," Mamoru said, studying her. Finally, they both laughed and the tension eased.

"Are all girls this obsessed with flowers?" Mamoru motioned around the room.

"I don't think so," Makoto smiled genuinely, leaning against the wall behind her for support. "I know plenty of girls who like them, but I like creating small pieces of beauty in life.."

"Does that go for cooking, too? Because I would bet my shirt that the only books in this house are in the kitchen full of recipes,"

"You'd win that bet," Makoto giggled, relaxing visibly just a bit. "Did Usagi tell you about my cooking?"

"No. I guessed by all your expensive kitchenware," Mamoru coughed. But quickly smiled again. "I bet its worth more money than my entire apartment,"

"Chiba Mamoru's apartment? I doubt it. I bet it's bigger than any apartment I have ever imagined. Aren't your ads nation wide now or something?"

"I think so,"

"So, how did Chiba Mamoru end up stooping as low as sleeping on a park bench?"

Mamoru thought for a moment about how to answer that question. "It's a very long story. Let's just say I don't have a lot of extra cash. But I appreciate this, I will pay you back. Not many people would take in a complete stranger.

"You're hardly a complete stranger, but it's really no problem," she grabbed her crutch. "That reminds me, I bet you're starving, I'll make…"

"No, Makoto. You've done more for me than I had ever hoped. Just point me to my room. It's also been a really long day for me and I could use rest more than food," Mamoru said, putting his hand over her hand.

"Are you sure?" Makoto gulped, staring at his hand on hers.

Mamoru arched his eyebrow, looking seriously at her. They passed the moment staring at each other, she was the first to break their gaze. "Alright, then. You can stay in that room. I store my extra spices and some fabrics in there; you can just push those aside. You should find an extra sleeping mat in there,"

"Thank you, Makoto, Do you need a hand up?"

"No, thank you. I'll go to bed later."

Mamoru nodded at the girl, not wanting to think anymore. He went to his room, absently pushing all the spices and rolls of fabric off the sleeping mat. Depositing his suitcase safely in the corner, he promptly passed out.

* * *

Outside Makoto's apartment, Haruka stood fuming in a racecar jacket and sweat pants. "Why couldn't this have been easier?" she murmured, pulling her hand through her blonde hair. 

"Motoki warned us," Michiru murmured shaking her head calmly.

"Mamaoru-baka!" Haruka grunted softly. "He could have stayed on that bench like we wanted. Or he could have gone to Usagi but no, his majesty has to prove his resourcefulness and end up with a Senshi of all people!"

"We did underestimate him," Michiru mentioned while Haruka paced.

Michiru meticulously analyzed Makoto's dark window with her cloudy turquoise eyes. Her hands were folded over her chest and her hair was blowing gently in the breeze.

"Ready to go?" Haruka yelled over her shoulder, frustrated.

Michiru stood for a moment longer, a light smile dancing quickly across her distant lips. Finally, she turned and followed her friend, leaving the dark building looming behind her.

* * *

The next fight became the next one and the next one until… 

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Mercury screamed, shoving the girl out of the way. Tuxedo Kamen stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Geez, that girl got in so much trouble he couldn't turn his back for a second! He was in over his head this time, with nine attacks in the last three days. He smiled to himself, because, so far, he hadn't missed one. Living with Makoto had somewhat increased his morale, despite the fact it was harder to sneak out without her being suspicious. He ignored his failing powers and shaking hands, he had always been able to attend the fight coming in right in the nick of time.

He leapt to the next building and dropped to his haunches to strategize. The hardest part about Makoto was the constant reminder of Usagi. It seemed the little heroine was always in distress, and he hadn't been able to talk to her after their little spat in the alley. The youma growled and he noticed the fight was going sour. He watched as the scouts defended their ground, but only barely. The oozing green youma dripped as it roared with its hands held high. It ran at the clump of three scouts: Moon, Mercury, and Mars. Mars stood in front of the other two and unleashed a fireball that quickly engulfed the creature. Tuxedo Kamen couldn't help but wince, he sure wouldn't want to be on Mars bad side. But tThe monster appeared unaffected as the fireball died. Just like last time! he thought, but shook his head to clear it. Tuxedo Kamen noticed the remnants of Mercury's bubble attack floatinglingering in a few corners. They all must be just as tired as I am, he thought

The creature continued to charge at the girls, throwing all of its weight into its physical attack. Each scout dived in a different direction to get out of the monster's path. Finally, it hit its head hard on the side of the building, causing a crack to run up to the top of the building, ending near Kamen's shoe. The creature was still going as if it hadn't felt the blow at all. Moon tried throwing her tiara before it turned fully, but the tiara just went straight through it, the goop slowly flowed to fill the whole in the tiara had caused. The girls tried to hide their disappointment. The only attack that had any affect at all was Mars fire and she seemed to be wearing down, at least it looked that way from the sweat dripping from her temples and the small wet spot on the back of her fuku. It seemed this monster was almost born to fight the Senshi. The creature turned back to the girls, eyeing them suspiciously, completely unharmed. It started to throw it's goop at the Senshi of Fire, the girl dodging, jumping, and cartwheeling to keep herself clean. The monster only seemed to target Mars, leaving the other scouts to their useless attacks. Why was it targeting Mars? Kamen ignored the flashback of the fight a few weeks back where Jupiter had drained her life energy to destroy the beast. She wasn't at this fight and likely wouldn't be able to fight for months, much less get out of bed! His resolve grew stronger to protect the Senshi. He was almost starting to regain his dignity again. He wouldn't let anything happen to her!

He glanced at the other two girls, who were slowly backing away. Mercury had turned on her computer, no doubt desperately trying to identify a weakness. They were safe...for now. He wished for his computer device for at least the thirtieth time. Were these monsters a remnant from Diamond's Black Moon? Tuxedo Kamen remembered the reports he had gotten what seemed like a century ago. They reports described the diagnostics and unusualness of the youmas they had fought as well as the continued presence of Argon, just like in the Black Moon's youma. The only thing that wasn't consistent was the lack of matter contained in the youma. Kamen didn't even know a thing could exist without matter. He wished Luna would talk to him.

"SHIT!" Mars screamed, pulling Tuxedo back into the fight. He noticed her left leg was twisted in a very unnatural position. Tuxedo Kamen stared in horror as goop was thrown, covering Mars and her injured leg. He saw her move her leg slightly wincing in pain before she let herself fall to the ground. She must have landed wrong, but then he noticed the broken heel of her legendary red pumps and the large oozing monster coming at her.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped off the ledge and bound toward Mars. Though he knew, none of them trusted him completely he felt a bond with them all, and he definitely didn't want to see any of them killed. He ran to her, determined that nothing would happen to any of them.

Mars' ebony hair lay around her framing her pale face, eyes glittering in pain. She was moving her unbroken leg up and down slowly and twisting her hair in clenched fists. There was no way she would be able to walk. He glanced back at the other scouts, Moon and Mercury were watching him. They nodded at him. The creature stood forgotten.

"Don't just stand there, you useless lug!" Mars murmured head raised slightly and he could see her fiery eyes filling with unreleased tears. He shot and indignant look at her and immediately knelt by the girl and put his hand hesitatingly in the goop. It didn't appear to do anything.

"Is the goop hurting you?" He asked and she just shook her head and closed her eyes tight.

He put his hands on her leg on either side of the break. She responded with a sharp intake of breathe. "But that hurts..." she whispered. He turned to look at her, she was sitting up now, watching him. But she nodded for him to continue and he couldn't help be admire her spirit, even if she was rude!

Tuxedo Kamen closed his eyes, mentally relaxing his body. He reached inside himself and pulled out a little wisp of white energy that curled around his fingers. He let it go slowly and flow through his arms, willing it to heal the bone inside. He reached for another playful wisp and put it into Mars. He straightened out her leg in one sharp movement and she cried out audibly and grabbed his sleeves. He ignored her and continued to put wisps of what was left of his power into her, he began to pour the energy showing the bone how to heal, faster and faster it went until suddenly he stopped and stood up fast, straining his ears.

He had heard a female shriek that reminded him of the other two scouts. The monster! Where was ... ?

The creature had cornered the two scouts, goop all over the both of them making it hard for them to run away. Tuxedo Kamen panicked. MOVE, his muscles scremed. MOVE! But he couldn't, healing Mars hadn't been such a good idea. He knew already it would be too late. Tuxedo noticed a streak of something out of the side of his vision and the creature growled. Turning, everyone saw more white streaks rain down on the youma, allowing Mercury to pull Moon out of the corner. She desperately looked around for somewhere to go. NOT AGAIN! He screamed at himself. MOVE YOU BAKA! The youma was a single step away and he saw the fear in Sailor Moon's eyes.

Suddenly, slow motion took control of time, allowing him to see what was happening with perfect clarity, but he could do nothing. The youma's attack came down hard slamming Sailor Moon into the wall behind her as Mercury took the brunt of the blow. Her computer skittered away almost unnoticed as she was pinned against the wall by the youma's huge gooey belly. Once the creature was satisfied that the girl could no longer move, he backed away, inspecting his work. The goo had literally glued the shocked ice sailor to the wall, her feet dnagling several inches off the ground..

"MERCURY!" Mars called from behind Kamen, trying to get up.

"Stay here!" Kamen said, pushing her back down.

"What use are you, Kamen?" Mars eyes suddenly lost their fury as she stared in horror behind her. "MOON!"

Tuxedo Kamen turned just in time to see the creature lumbering toward a cornered Moon. His heart thudded in his chest, his deepest fear had been realized. He ran toward her, top hat flying off in the rush, but there was no way he could get to her in time. The creature's eyes brightened as it prepared another pile of goo.

The next thing anyone knew was the monster looking very confused in the spot where a trapped Sailor Moon had stood. A white streak had passed before their eyes. A noise caught everyone's attention on a nearby fire escape. On the metal platform stood a bewildered Sailor Moon and a man dressed in white from head to toe. He looked Arabian, with a white cloth face mask and a white cape draped over his shoulders. His blue eyes seemed all too familiar, yet it couldn't be could it!

"Moonlight Knight?" Mars murmured softly. Kamen's mind was paralyzed.

"Never fear," he said so all could hear. The creature who had finally realized he'd been cheated out of his prize became infuriated and started destroying the ladders. The mysterious man threw something at the enraged beast. But the creature was only infuriated more. The man whipped out a saber and jumped down and began to hack at the youma, but the goop was too much. The man sheathed the sword and raised both his arms, chanting. Tuxedo Kamen felt his stomach knot, there was something so familiar about this Arabian man.

Suddenly sand blew up from every crack on the street and engulfed the monster, screaming at the agony of thousands of tiny granules biting into its flesh. The man continued chanting over and over and louder. Tuxedo Kamen almost recognized the words. More sand rose up and gouged the monster over and over finally until it lay still, blood mixing with ooze. The man dressed in white encircled the beast, inspecting it almost. Seemingly satisfied, he glanced at Tuxedo Kamen. Their eyes locked and Tuxedo knew, he KNEW he met this guy before. The man in white's eyes glittered with hatred and superiority, Tuxedo could almost imagine his arrogant grin. The man broke eye contact and he threw one last thing at the beast before walking away. Tuxedo followed it with his eye, unbelieving and already knowing what it was.

On top of the huge mass of ooze and blood, stood a steely, single, white rose.


End file.
